My Life Is Now
by JMxJLxRT
Summary: (RECOMMEND YOU READ MLIN THE PREQUEL BEFORE THIS ONE) "So the pink hedgie leaves, making the Freedom Fighters think she's been kidnapped, while the Ultimate Life-Form looks for her; when she hasn't been in any danger at all?" "Well, she isn't in danger now, but soon enough, she'll wish she was dead..." Come and read what happens next...OCs inside (Changed to M)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **This story will make you laugh, cry, disturbed, shocked, surprised, giggle like a fangirl, make you step away from the laptop/computer/phone/whatever, leave the room, exit the house and possibly even the country, and as you drive away you will be reminded why you ever decided to read serious Sonic T. Hedgehog fanfictions by a twisted little author like me ^.^ Enjoy, and you have been warned.

Also, please don't mind the slow beginning, this thing's gotta add up somehow...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Amy Rose, Sonic or Sally. They** **belong to SEGA and Archie Comics. Also, all characters belong to their respective owners...**

* * *

**My Life Is Now**

**The Full Story**

**Chapter 1**

**4 Years Later...**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Pink hair whipped all around as multiple attacks were dodged and evaded, the hedgehog having unbroken comcentration as she retaliated with powerful attacks towards the machines. She let out a grunt as she punched an android, sending it flying until shattering to pieces as it hit the metallic ceiling.

Sweat beaded her temples and eyebrows, her breathing slightly uneven and her limbs aching. She was tired, true, but she refused to let down. After all, she just had a few more to beat her record.

Her emerald green eyes shown in contrast with her physical stamina. Determination and excitement shined through them, as she smirked and sent a kick to an oncoming larger android, sending it's head off of what should be called "Shoulders".

A buzzer sounded as she finished off the last robot. She smirked in victory. _'I've done it...finally' _

She walked up to the exit of the arena, where she was handed a towel by one of the helper bots. She wiped off the excess sweat from her forehead as her hair, tied back in a pony tail; bounced as she walked.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V.**

_'4 Years...4 long, memorable years...' _

Hi there. Remember me? I'm Amy Rose, the once-in-the-past Freedom Fighter, now to one of the elite team members of Group Mist; the strongest Group in all of Mr Rich's Unique Power Facility.

How did I get this far?

Who knows? But I guess it all started with the choice I made four years ago, when I was 13 and still, kinda useless to the Freedom Fighters.

I know, I may not have been _completely _useless, but i did end up being a big problem to the Fighters.

But that's all in the past, and I'm old enough to accept the present.

I even remember the first time I came to the facility. I met new people, made new friends, and I joined a team, all in the same day!

And even when I first started training, I wasn't alone, since i had the support of my teammates and friends. I could've never gotten through these four year wsithout them by my side.

Flame, Conner, Darius, Cyro, Jamie, Julia, Raven, Starlight and most of all Moonlight. They were my teammates and, (how they put it) _familia de por vida. _

I was happy here, and I still am. I've been training every day on my fighting skills and my weapon-wielding thanks to my cousin, who I could have never met if I didn't come to the facility.

I've been getting stronger, and so have my teammates.

But still...

I think back to the times with my old friends...

Tails.

Cream.

Rouge.

Knuckles.

Silver.

Blaze.

Sally.

_Sonic._

I missed them all dearly, and I always prayed for them every night. There were times where I would just want to get up and run back to Knothole, just to see them again...

I knew it was childish, but a girl can dream, right?

I walk back to my room. I still shared the room with M.L., and nothing changed much about that. I wanted to get an apartment for my own, but I couldn't raise enough rings to support the rent.

I walked in and toss the towel into the laundry shoot and started to strip down as I headed for the bathroom.

While I turned on the shower faucet to get the water running, I glanced at the digital clock on the wall. 5:15 P.M.

_'Hm, i have 45 more minutes, more than enough time...' _Star came up to me this morning before I started to train, saying that Flame was holding a 'group meeting' in the lobby at 6:00 this afternoon, and she specifically said not to be late. I wanted to ask why he would hold a meeting in the afternoon instead of earlier, but i just shrugged it off.

I stepped into the shower as soon as the water was good enough.

**10 minutes later...**

I wrapped a towel around my head to keep my wet hair out of the way as I opened my closet.

I screamed as I looked inside.** What. The. Fucking. Hell?!**

There was nothing inside. **NOTHING. **Not a single piece of clothing was in there!

"Where did all my brand-named clothes go?!" I exclaimed out loud. I rushed over to my dresser and opened a drawer to find nothing also!

"No, No, No, No, NO NO NO!" I screeched as i opened the next drawers one by one. I couldn't find anything!

I reach the handle of my last drawer, my hopes depending on the result. i opened it and...

Nothing.

"UGGGGHHHH!" I let out as i collapsed on my bed from frustration.

_'Whoever's behind this joke is gonna get a serious personal ass-whooping for me...' _I thought as I pondered on what to do now. I glanced at the clock.

**5:27 P.M. **

I had at least a half hour until the meeting. There was no way I was going out in a towel. End of Story.

I rubbed my face into the soft matress of my bed, still thinking of a way out of this.

A small idea popped up from the back of my head, and I pushed myself off and headed towards M.L.'s dresser.

I snickered a bit, knowing how M.L. gets when I use her stuff without her permission.

I opened the first drawer of the dresser, and as if this day couldn't get any weirder, it just did.

There was nothing there either, except for a folded note. It had **Read Me **written on it.

I picked it up and unfolded it to read.

**Dear Amy,**

**I know since you're reading this you have found the clue and you want to know where are you clothes,**

**and, for one thing, STAY OUT OF MY STUFF!**

**anyways, before you find out what you're going to do, please take a shower and straighten your hair,**

**don't wonder why, just do it.**

**Once you finish head towards my closet for your next clue.**

**Love M.L.**

_'So it was M.L. who did this to me?...She is so getting it...' _I re-read the note over again, still confused about the whole thing.

I shook my head and headed back to the bathroom, mumbling curses and how M.L. is going crazy these days.

**Another 10 minutes later...**

I walked out of the bathroom for the second time, my hair straight, warm and reaching all the way to my mid-back. Yeah, I let my hair grow out.

I remembered the note saying I had to check out M.L.'s closet, so I rushed over (mind you, I was still in a towel) and opened the closet door.

I widened my eyes as i looked inside. It was empty, except for a long black cover hanged in the middle. It had a note taped to it that said **"Enjoy!"**

It was the kind of cover to cover formal dresses wi-Oh Chaos...

I pulled out the cover, and sure enough it had something in it.

_'Why would M.L. keep this from me?! She would've told me about this' _I thought as I laid it out on my bed and undid the zipper.

"W-Wow..." I stuttered out as I looked at the dress. It wasn't a formal dress, that I can tell you.

It was a cut fuschia pink cocktail dress, with a black sash coming with it. It was smooth from the torso and when it reached the waist it ended in tight ruffles.

"Why would M.L. buy this? For what occasion? Is this...for me?" I lifted the beautiful dress, feeling the cloth of it, until I noticed a note fall out.

I glanced at it and put the dress aside. I grabbed it and opened it up to read.

**Dear Amy,**

**Put This On. It's yours to wear. **

**And Check under your bed. **

**There will be a wrapped box where you will find your next clue.**

**Love, M.L.**

I saw that she signed it at the bottom of the note. I didn't understand what was going on, but I squealed with delight knowing that the dress was actually mine for the taking!

I re-folded the note and kneeled to look under my bed. And sure enough, there was a wrapped box under there. Another note was on it.

_'The next clue' _I thought as i rolled my eyes and opened it.

**Wear these with the dress,**

**Hope You like them!**

**Love, M.L.**

I shrugged it and unwrapped it, and removed the top, where I squealed like the teenage girl that I am.

Who cares if M.L. was messing with me? THESE ARE GORGEOUS!

Inside the box were black T-Strapped pumps that were perfect! I picked one up and felt it.

I tried it on and squealed again when it fit me perfectly.

_'I don't care about where did these things come from, but they're amazing!' _ I was filled with glee until I noticed another piece of cloth that was tucked with the heels.

It was smaller, and i pulled it out to see it.

And just like that, all my glee left while embarrassment and shyness filled my whole body as I held the cloth up.

It was a thong. A lacy, black thong that I know I had no choice of wearing.

I knew M.L. could never pull this one on me, so I have a feeling that Star and Jamie were in this too.

"Dammit...of all the things..." I sighed in frustration as I looked at the dress still on the bed, then back at the 'thing' in my hand.

I took one last glance at the clock. **5:32 P.M.**

_'There's something going on, and i'll guess I have no choice but to play along...' _I thought as I rolled my eyes once more.

* * *

**Half an hour later,**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I walked towards the main lobby, heels clicking behind me as my long quills swayed while my trademark bangs strutted out like always.

_'I know that this isn't a meeting...something else is going on...' _I pondered until I reached the door of the main lobby.

I opened it and the room was dark. The lights were shut off and there wasn't a sound.

_'Am I early...or late? Did they re-schedule it earlier?' _

"Hello?" I walked in, the sounds of my heels sounding out. I felt the wall for the light switch and turned it on.

I expected it to be a prank from the guys, or the girls for that matter.

What I didn't expect was something like this.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!"

_'Holy crap...'_

It was my 17th birthday, and I forgot all about it.

* * *

**In The Mystic Ruins...**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Wind blew past the tree tops as leaves scattered in the air.

He felt the cool air blow past his ears as he scanned the scenery displayed in front of him.

Sonic The Hedgehog stood at the edge of a cliff, looking over the vast forest, onwards to the setting sun.

The once-happy cocky hero was now a full-grown 20 year-old male, and still holding the famous title of 'Mobius' Hero, The Blue Blur'

But today, it seems that the title 'hero' didn't really fit him, at least, not at this moment.

* * *

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

I stared at the sun, finally setting and showing that nighttime is gonna come.

_'...' _

I balled my hands into fists as past memories invade my mind.

The bracelet on my arm moves; it's pink seashells shining at the glow of the sun.

Ames gave it to me as a gift, before all the trouble began.

I stand there, many more memories invading my mind; until my ear twitches at the sound of movement.

I don't even turn around to see who it is, since I knew the sounds of those footsteps before.

"Sonic..."

_'Sally...' _ My girlfriend of 5 years, and the leader of our Freedom Fighters.

"Tails said that you might be here..." She spoke out as she stepped towards me, my back still facing her.

"Today's her birthday..." I finally spoke.

I turned to face her. Damn, even through the years I've been dating her she becomes more stunning day after day.

Her soft blue eyes stared into my green ones as she smiled sympathetically.

"I know...it would've been a great day if she was here with us..." Sally said as she turned to look at the sunset. I looked on with her.

Silence.

"Y'know something...even through the times we've looked for her and failed...I always had this one feeling that she never was in danger...that she was really safe all along..." Sally admitted, breaking the silence.

I turned back to her as she looked at me. A small smile formed on my face "I guess...I guess I can't deny that I haven't ever felt the same feeling...even though how stupid it seems..."

She hugs me and kisses my cheek.

_'Please, let my feeling be right for once...'_

* * *

~**Back To Amy~**

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!" my teammates chanted as I looked at them in shock.

"W-What the-?" I stuttered as confetti and noise makers covered the whole lobby.

All my teammates, as well as some friends were gathered all around as they approached me.

I shook away me shock and smiled at all of them.

"Happy b-day AJ!" Cyro sang out as he swung an arm over my shoulder.

"Happy 17th, Amy! Hope you liked the surprise!" Darius said with a smile.

I noticed that Conner, Darius, Flame and Cyro were wearing dress shirts as well as some nice jeans and their regular sneakers.

"Aw, you guys dolled up just for me?" I said as they groaned while i laughed.

"AJ! Over here!" I saw Jamie waving over to me. She, along with the others, were also dressed for the occation.

"Girls!" I said as I approached them with outstretched arms.

"Whose idea was it to throw me a party?" I asked as they all pointed to a grey hedgehog in the back.

M.L. smiled at me cheekily. "It was my idea...you deserve it!"

I was touched and I approached her "Oh M.L.!" I hugged her with all my might, while the others cringed as M.L. let out a gasp.

"Y-Yeah...Ames...Can't...Breathe..." I quickly let go of her as she readjusted herself and gave me one of her stunning smiles.

"Hey! What're we waiting for?! This _is _a Fiesta! Where the hell's the cake?!" Darius shouted out as Julia and Alicia pulled up a cake from a cart.

And as they lit up the candles and started to sing, I smiled. This was truly a good time to begin with.

"BLOW OUT THE CANDLES AND MAKE A WISH!" Alicia shouted.

I pondered for a bit, then I held in a deep breath and blew 'em all out.

They all clapped and cheered, as well as some wolf whistles from the guys of course.

"So, what'd ya wish for?" Alicia asked.

"She can't tell you or it won't come true!" Julia proved

In all honesty...I truly do hope that my wish will come true...even though it seems foolish to believe in birthday wishes.

_'I wish that I'd be able to see my old friends again soon...' _I knew it was a long shot, but hey, a girl can dream, can't she?

"I bet she wished that she can be able to take off the thong I made her wear..." Star admitted with a laugh.

"You made her wear a thong?" Flame asked.

Star pulled out a devilish smile and said "Yeah, a black lacy one that would fit perfectly with her cream colored skin..."

And at that note, a massive nosebleed erupted from each of the guys, added with a really deep blush from me.

"DAMMIT STAR!" Conner cursed as he tried to stop the blood flow in his nose while Star laughed at each of them.

Once all of the nosebleeds had stopped, and everyone was handed cake (Julia and Alicia probably had the most pieces of cake), it was time for my presents.

"ME FIRST!" Star shouted out as she hurried over to me with a Victoria Secret bag.

I gulped. "It's not, what i think it is...is it?" I asked as she handed me the bag.

Star rolled her eyes " Easy hon, it's only PJs..."

I peeked inside. I pulled out the clothing, and again the blushing happened as I stared at the small black and pink tank top with matching 'PJ shorts'.

"I kinda knew you would pull this on me..." I mumbled as I showed it to everyone.

"DAAAAAMMMMNNNN" the guys sounded out, unintentionally.

"GUYS!" I scolded as I stuffed the 'PJs' back into the bag.

"ME NEXT!" Jamie squealed as she handed me a box.

I opened the lid and squealed "JAMIE! THIS IS SOO CUTE!" I pulled out a cute turquoise evening bag. "I love it!" I thanked as I hugged her.

"Us next!" Alicia and Julia gave me two bags at once. Both were filled with cute accessories. I thanked them both.

Raven gave me hers (which were amazing battle shoes) and the guys lined up to give me their gifts.

"Even you guys got me something? awww..." I said as they smiled.

"As the leader of the team, I go first!" Flame announced as pushed his way over to me, while Darius mumbled something like "fire brain..."

Flame handed me a small box covered in classy wrapping paper. "Happy Birthday Amelia" he said with a wink.

I opened it to reveal a pink box with a red-tinted glass perfume. It was shaped like a heart and I smiled at him heart-warmingly. "Thank you Flame"

"Alright my turn" Cyro shoved Flame back and walked up to me. "Happy birthday AJ, I know you'll love this one..." He handed me a pink card.

I opened it and out fell a gold colored credit card. "N-No...Way..." I stuttered out as I picked up the card and felt it through my fingers.

"That card is a golden gift card for a free shopping spree courtesy of Hollister..." Cyro announced as the girls gasped.

"THANK YOU!" I screamed out as I jumped out to hug him.

He staggered back a bit, but returned the hug "Have fun..."

"MY TURN! MOVE!" Darius hollered as he shoved Cyro out of the way. _'They're shoving each other again...' _I thought as I mentally rolled my eyes.

Darius hid something behind his back as he approached me.

He pulled it out and shouted "HAPPY B-DAY!"

I widened my eyes and squealed. "OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH! IT'S A _PIKATCHU!_"

It was a large Pikatchu plush, with a red ribbon tied around it's neck, signaling as a present.

I grabbed it and hugged the life outta it as Darius gave a smug look of victory to the guys.

"IT'S JUST WHAT I ALWAYS WANTED!" I squealed like the fangirl I am. "Thank you!" He gave me a wink and a hug.

"Hey Ames! C'mere!" Conner called from behind the cocktail bar.

He was shaking a mixer and he pulled out a martini glass.

I set down the Pikatchu and walked over to him. "Yeah?"

Conner stopped shaking the mixer and spoke "It's about damn time you tried some alcohol...and now that you're 17, you get to drink it as much as you want..."

I smiled and shook my head at him. The legal drinking age in Knothole was 21, but in Seaside it's 17.

"I'd love to try one of your famous 'drinks'" I admitted as he flashed me a rare smile.

He opened the lid of the mixer and poured the drink into the martini. It was a light green liquid, and Conner popped in a cherry for good measure.

"It's regular Russian Vodka with green apple extract...Enjoy" Conner handed me the drink.

Everyone was staring at me as I took the drink

"...Well, cheers..." I announced as I took a sip of it.

I tasted the green apple at first, then a slightly strong aftertaste of something else, maybe the Vodka. Even so, it was good.

"It tastes...pretty good!" I said as everyone cheered while I popped the cherry in my mouth.

"But...That's not my gift to you..." Conner said as he pulled out a little red bag from under the counter and handed it to me. "Happy 17th, Amy."

I set down the drink and took the gift, smiling thankfully as I peeped inside.

"Oh...wow..." I said as I opened the bag and tilted it to spill out a golden infinity ring. I slipped it into my middle finger and it fit almost perfectly.

"Conner, it's great...Thanks!" I exclaimed as he flashed me another smile.

I showed it to the girls, and they really liked it too; along with some teasing from Star about M.L. getting jealous and M.L. completely denying that.

We were just beginning to start up the DJ, until we heard a knock and in came Mr Rich.

We all quieted down and saluted him for respect.

Mr Rich nodded and spoke "I see that I had come at the wrong time, even though it _is _a party, But, I must speak about two important matters...One, happy 17th birthday Amelia, you look stunning..." He complimented as I blushed.

"Secondly, I have seen through the work of all these years, along with the news that each and every one of you has finished their training not 3 weeks ago, so I have decided to put the training to the test..."

We all looked a little confused until Mr Rich pulled out a yellow manilla folder from his suit jacket.

He approached the bar and placed the folder onto the table amd opened it, spreading out it's contents.

"These, are tasks or missions, just sent in to us by common people in need of our assistance...One of these tasks will be your main mission..." Mr Rich announced as Flame and the rest of Group Mist surrounded him, along with Alicia, who was just curious.

"S-So...after we do just this one mission, we'll be finally known as a Team rather that a Group?" Cyro asked as Mr Rich nodded.

"Succeed in this, and the title 'Group Mist' will be a thing of the past..." Mr Rich said as the guys started to mumble to each other.

"Instead of being named 'Best Group', we'll become 'Best Team'!" Darius exclaimed as he high-fived Cyro.

"'Team Mist'...hmm, sounds nice..." Star said as Raven agreed.

Flame cleared his throat as we went quiet. "We'll do it...but..."

There was a little tension about what our group leader had to say.

"Amy gets to pick the mission, since it's her birthday..." Flame said as they all stared at me.

Mr Rich slid the folder over to me, and I scanned the contents.

_'Hmm...let's see...'_

_'Bodyguards needed...no'_

_'house building...nope...'_

_'Find a lost cat? Hell no!' _

Conner and Cyro watched over me to comment about some.

"That one is good"

"Nah, that's too easy"

"What about this one, Ames?"

"Don't be stupid, Amy would like a more challenging mission..."

I widened my eyes as I found a task. "This one..." I said as I gave the task paper over to Flame and Mr Rich.

"Persue and Capture jewel robbers..." Flame read a loud.

"Says here they've been known as "Chained Diamonds" as they've been stealing precious jewels from stores, museums and dinner parties...all over in Knothole...No one has been able to catch them..." Flame continued.

"That seems interesting..." Jamie commented.

"So...does everyone agree?" Mr Rich asked.

There was silence, then Conner spoke "sure, I'm good with it..."

"It's better than the other tasks in here...I'm down..." Cyro spoke.

"I'm down with that kind of action too..." Darius admitted.

"Me too!" Star exclaimed.

"Me three!" Jamie spoke out, while all the others nodded in agreement. I smiled, satisfied that they agreed with me.

"So it's settled, this shall be your mission to see if you all deserve the title 'Team'...good luck, and plan carefully..." Mr Rich concluded as he gathered all the contents and left.

Everyone smiled at me and celebrated the chance of actually having the chance to become a team.

_'Maybe...Just maybe, I'll get my wish...'_

* * *

**So Here it is...THA FIRST CHAPTA OF MLIN! *parties* **

**Jamie: IT'S FINALLY HERE!**

** Raven: I KNOW!**

**Julia: YAAAYYY!**

**So let's just get some things straight, first of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMIE AND JULIA!**

**Jamie: Thanks!**

**Julia: Thank you *blush***

**Yeah, I decided to post the first chapter of MLIN on May 19, which is the twins' birthday ^.^**

**Another thing, I've got a poll up for the rating of MLIN...it can either be M or T...if you don't vote, I'll choose the rating myself...**

**Darius: Wait so...if there are more votes for the "M rated", will you write M rated stuff? Like hardcore fighting scenes and stuff?**

**Yep! That's how it would work...**

**Cyro: What about lemons?**

**...*blush* I suppose so...**

**Cyro & Darius: *stare at me, then glance at the computer room in the corner* ...**

**Both guys: *race towards the room* **

**Cyro: *tries to push Darius* MOVE! I GOT BUSINESS!**

**Darius: YOU MOVE! *pushes back* I GOTTA VOTE TOO!**

**Conner: *pretending to be shocked* Seriously guys?! You'd go to the extent of rating the story you're in just to 'get some'?! Tsk Tsk...**

**...You want a lemon scene too, don't you?...**

**Conner: ...yes please...**

**Raven: *shakes head* Men...**

**Jamie: I know...**

**Julia: *blushing furiously* W-Will I be in any lemon scenes?**

**Most probably...but only if my followers vote for the M rated...**

**Jamie: DON'T VOTE FOR M RATED! VOTE FOR T! VOTE FOR A T RATING SO I WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM! *points to Cyro***

***Cyro calling in the backround* AW C'MON BABE YOU KNOW YOU WANT THIS**

**Y'know, even in T rating I'll put some limey stuff too, as well as some awesome fights...**

**Jamie: eep...I'm doomed...**

***rolls eyes*...Don't mind them...just review and vote please ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Mission Pt.1**

**~New Mobotropolis~**

**~Knothole~**

**9:50 P.M.**

**~The King of Aces Casino~**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Loud rock music blared from all around the perimeter of the building, vibrations spreading throughout the air as rowdy people clashed their drinks together and shouted out.

The full-scale three-story Casino was filled with gangsters, goons, bums, and some prostitutes that were just lounging around.

Sonic the Hedgehog grimaced as he entered deep into the place.

He knew the owner of the Casino very well, and he knew that something was up when he saw that his 'friend' had let in some _unwanted _guests to trash his casino.

"This place reminds me of home..." His twin brother, Manic, commented on as he followed Sonic through the place.

"Then your home must've been a really bad dump..." Vector pointed out as Knuckles snickered at the comment while Manic laughed a bit.

Sonic rolled his eyes at the group. _'Why'd I asked them to come along?!' _

"Why are they here again?" Sonic asked as he turned to Espio, who was examining the Casino

Espio tore his glare from the sight and looked at Sonic. "Vector insisted that he would come, since he was the one who 'suggested' this...And well, Manic and Knuckles were there when we told you to check it out with us and they insisted it on themselves..." Espio concluded as Sonic nodded in understanding.

Sonic turned to the others "Guys, cool it and stop joking around, we're on a mission here" Sonic stated as Knuckles, Manic and Vector went silent.

"Sheesh bro, ya don't hafta be so cold-blooded..." Manic stated as he draped an arm around his brother.

Sonic glanced at him "*sigh* Let's just get this over with..." he stated as he headed for the nearest table and pulled up a chair.

Not far from the group, a fuschia pink vixen with curly hair was serving up drinks to the rowdy guests.

_"Report Agent JL, How're ya holdin' up?"_ The voice speaker sounded from Julia's right ear, as she wore a waiter's outfit with black heels while holding up a tray for serving drinks.

"I'm doing fine, check up on the others, I'll report any extra info later; JL out" Julia whispered as she rushed through the Casino.

_'I hope we don't screw this up...I doubt these disguises help...' _Julia thought as she looked over to her twin sister.

Jamie was at the bar, 'working' as a bartender, as she donned the same attire that Julia was wearing. She was serving up drinks while also keeping a close eye on the 'guests'

_"Agent AJ, any info yet?" _the voice speaker sounded in the pink hedgehog's ear as she walked across the casino.

Amy was wearing a different outfit, as she was playing as one of the 'guests'. She wore a strapless magenta dress that reached her ankles, with an open slit showing off one of her cream colored legs, with black heels and a silver clutch purse to pull it all off.

"Nothing suspicious yet..." Amy whispered into her bracelet, which held a little speaker, as she pretended to brush off a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Wait, there seems to be something..." Amy whispered as she spotted two hawks enter a door which had stairs leading up.

_"AJ, it's time to set off the timer, HURRY UP!" _Amy grabbed her silver clutch purse, planning to walk over, but froze.

"Wait."

_"What? What's wrong?!" _

"I can't just waltz in there, I need a distraction..."

"Ha, way ahead of you, Ames..." Amy pulled a confused face as most of the lights dimmed and multiple spotlights focused on the large stage in the front.

The music was cut, which was then replaced with another harder rock, but with a mellow beat.

The curtains opened to reveal Starlight, the white bat with yellow streaks, wearing ripped black jeans, a gray top and a spiked choker.

She held a mic in her hand and her faced was heavily make-uped in black and gray, with a few drops of glitter. In all honesty, she looked stunning, and also blended in with the other 'guests' here.

Amy widened her eyes in disbelief as her mouth hung open. Jamie and Julia both exchanged knowing glances and smiled.

_"Well Miss Amelia, you got your distraction, now move it!" _Amy snapped out of her daze and nodded in understanding.

* * *

Star looked onto the crowd as she smirked in delight while she listen to the beat. _'Time to do my job...' _she thought as she opened her mouth to sing.

_**Where Have You Been?**_

_**Where Have You Gone?**_

_**And Have I Done**_

_**Something Wrong?**_

_**You're the Tooth Fairy**_

_**You're like Santa Clause**_

_**You're like Loud noise**_

_**when I'm on my favorite song,**_

Star smirked as the people started to wolf whistle and bang to the beat.

_**Just come on Back,**_

_**An' come on Home**_

_**It ain't super smart,**_

_**to leave Me Alone**_

_**Light a Flare,**_

_**pick up the Phone**_

_**I'm like a Stoner Babe**_

_**without my bone**_

And as Star sang up the chorus, the crowd faced their whole attention onto her.

* * *

But right at the corner of his eye, Knuckles spotted a pink hedgehog stride across the room, with no one noticing.

Him being suspicious, pushed himself out of his chair and decided to follow her.

While the audience cheered and whooted, Knuckles tried to clear his path along, his sight never leaving the pink hedgehog in the magenta gown.

Amy, sensing that someone was following her, turned back a bit to widen her eyes. It was Knuckles, the Master Emerald Guardian and one of her past-time best friends, and he was struggling to get pass the crowd.

_'What is Knuckles doing here?!' _She wanted to run up to him and hug the life out of the Guardian, but she knew what was at stake here. She called to Jamie and signaled her to distract Knuckles.

Jamie gave a nod and Amy scurried to the women's bathroom.

Knuckles finally caught out of his way from the crowd, but lost sight of the mysterious hedgehog.

"Hey Bruno" Knuckles turned to see a fuschia pink vixen that was cleaning some glass mugs. "You lookin' for anything?" She asked.

Knuckles huffed a bit and walked up to the bar. "Did you see a pink hedgehog in a magenta dress walk by here?" Knuckles asked.

Jamie, although acting, shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry Red, didn't see any pink hedgie here..."

Knuckles sighed and thanked Jamie and headed back to the table disappointed.

_"Nice Job Agent JM!"  
_

"Don't thank me just yet, we've got a long night ahead of us..."

* * *

"Where'd you head off to?" Sonic asked as Knuckles pulled up his chair and sat down.

"Went to get a drink..." Knuckles mumbled as he focused on the table cloth.

"Could've got me a martini..." Vector stated as Espio rolled his eyes.

"Um, excuse me, sirs, do you need anything?" The group turned their eyes to Julia, who was shyly waiting for them, a small smile plastered on her muzzle.

Knuckles furrowed his eyebrows at the familiarity of her, as he glanced back at the bar to see Jamie still there. _'They look exactly the same...Must be related...'_

"Oh, well I'll have a martini please!" Vector stated nonchantly as Julia nodded.

"We'll just have water..." Sonic ordered for himself and Knuckles.

"And, you Sir?" Julia tried to contain her excitement as she looked at Espio.

Espio just waved his hand. "no drink, thank you..." Feeling rejected, Julia turned to Manic "What about you, Si-?"

Manic wasn't hearing anything. He, just like the rest of the crowd, was too focused on Star to notice Julia.

Julia turned to see what he was looking at, then turned back and smiled slyly. "Like what ya see?"

Manic snapped out of his daze and smiled awkwardly. "She's amazing..."

Julia smiled cutely "Yeah, she really is. You a fan of rock?"

Manic nodded "Yep, one of the very best. You?"

Julia shook her head "No, I'd rather not head-bang to hard metal and rock." she joked as Manic just smiled.

"So, I'll be right back with your drinks..." Julia stated as she rushed over to the bar.

"She seems really nice" Vector complimented.

"Yeah, wonder why she would work here, with these kinds of company..." Knuckles mumbled.

* * *

**~In The 3rd Story Of the Casino~**

"Alright boys, we're almost there!" stated a white tiger as his gang cheered.

"All we need is to rob a few more places, and then, while having enough prizes we can rule this city from the system!" he stated again as his peers let out a few more cheers.

"And, once we get what we want, each of you are gonna get a shitload of this!" the tiger announced as he pulled a bag up and poured all of it's contents onto the table.

Jewels, diamonds, rubies, jades, sapphires and other valuable jewelry were plastered onto the table as the gang's eyes widened in desire and greed.

"How're ya gonnsa rule the system with a couple of Rocks?" A voice sounded out as the gang went silent.

The white tiger, Simon, called out in fury "WHO WAS THE WISE GUY THAT SAID THAT?!" The gang cleared a path to show a gray wolf wearing a wife-beater and baggy jeans with a red bandana on his head covered with a black NY cap.

"YOU! WOLF! GET OVER HERE!" The gang members pushed Cyro towards the leader, Simon.

"What's your name kid?" Simon demanded.

"They call me Sparky..." Cyro stated as some members snickered at the name.

Simon smiled wickedly as he pulled out a gun and held it to Cyro's head, his finger on the trigger "Well Sparky, tell me your opinion on how we should do this..."

Cyro didn't hesitate. "Well, for one thing, the damn system won't give a rat's ass on these stuff. They could get these in their sleep, hell they shit this stuff, so you have no chance at it..." he proved, grabbing a Ruby and flinging it across the table.

The gang members started to mumble amongst each other as Simon glanced at them. "Alright..." he stated as he put away the gun "What do you suppose we should do, Sparky?" Simon spat out the last word.

Cyro just smirked. _'Things are going according to plan...'_

* * *

**~First Floor, Women's Bathroom~**

Amy waited in the stalls as the last group of prostitutes left.

She over-heard them talk about things that she didn't want to hear, and she didn't need the images in her mind at the moment.

_'Ugh, I swear these people are disgusting...' _

As she heard the bathroom door close, she walked out of the stall, her clutch in hand.

She opened it to find the device she needed. A smoke bomb.

She typed in the codes and the timer of the bomb was set to 10 min. max.

As soon as it was set, Amy closed the clutch to seal the bomb and threw it into the trash bin, and strutted herself out of there.

"Phase 1 of the plan is now completed...get the rest of the group to their destinations and meet me outside..." Amy spoke into her wrist.

_"Got it AJ, see ya soon..."  
_

Amy rolled her eyes "Don't be late, Conner"

* * *

**~Back to the First Floor Of The Casino~**

As Star finished the last line of the song, the whole Casino erupted in cheers and wolf-whisltes, as well as some applause.

Manic stood up and gave her a round of applause as Sonic, Knuckles, Espio and Vector looked at him as if he had gone mental.

"Bro?" Sonic asked as Manic looked at his friends and awkwardly stopped applauding, but remained standing.

"What? She was clearly amazing!" Manic stated as he was pulled back into his seat by Knuckles.

"Look, focus on the job at hand!" Knuckles scolded as Manic cringed.

"Alright Alright I got i-" He wasn't able to finish the sentence.

**BOOM! **

The whole Casino shook as smoke filled the air and screams sounded out.

And just like that, Sonic the Hedgehog knew that things just got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

**Done! **

**Cyro: AWESOME! FINALLY SOME ACTION!**

**Darius: WHY WASN'T I IN THIS?!**

**YOU'LL BE IN THE NEXT ONE! STOP WHINING!**

**Anyways, thanks for the people who voted on the poll, and for the others, it's still up.**

**I'll close the poll in about a week or more from now, so get voting!**

**Cyro:...So...is M rated winning?**

***blush* I'll say the results in the next chapter...**

**Please R & R and I'll give you cookies! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! How's it going?**

**I'll have you know, I've finished my finals and I've started my Summer Vacation! So hopefully there'll be updates more often!**

**Darius: That won't last when your grades come out...**

***glare* Shaddup Dar-**

**Raven: He has a point, hypocrite. **

**...Excuse me? I'm a what?**

**Raven: You're a hypocrite. You ask people to update more when you can't even update a chapter in your own story.**

**Shut up, I get busy**

**Raven: With what? Being a hypocrite?**

**...I wonder if the readers would like to see Raven in OOC...They might like it...**

**Raven: O.o Are you threatening me?! How low can you g-**

**Maybe Raven and Darius can have a kissing here...Or maybe make-out session is better...**

**Darius: YES! *grabs Raven and runs to the closet* **

**Raven: NO WAIT STO-*closes closet door and locks it***

**Cyro: ...Were you really gonna OOC Raven?**

**lol nah, even though it would be awesome, I got better things to do. Anyways, back to the story; the rating of this story, chosen by you, the readers, is...**

**Rated M.**

**Cyro: *fist pump* YES!**

**Jamie: Aw hell!**

**Cyro: Can't wait for the juicy stuff!**

**...Maybe this was a mistake...Ah oh well :)**

**Jamie: You live to torture us too much, Jen...**

**XD Julia, the disclaimer please.**

**Julia: JMxJLxRT does not own any Sonic character, they belong to SEGA. However she owns the story and well, us too. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Mission Pt. 2**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Both men and women of the casino scattered as smoke started to fill the air from the bomb. They rushed to the doors and ran out into the parking lot.

Knuckles covered his snout with his sleeve as he tried to get outside. _'What in the name of hell is going on?!' _

He lost Espio and Vector, Sonic rushed outside to call the cops for back up, and Manic was nowhere to be seen.

Mobians that were in the casino stood outside the doors of the casino, many were trying to calm down and many were actually trying to get back _inside _the casino.

"What is wrong with these people?..." Knuckles spoke to himself as he removed his sleeve from his snout.

Soon, there was a roar of an engine, and a sterling silver Yamaha sports motorcycle dashed through the large crowd. The crowd backed up as the motorcycle circled it's way to make a clearing.

The driver sat up and took off his helmet to show a blue-eyed green hedgehog with metal platings on his ears and quills.

"Who the hell...?" Knuckles mumbled along with the crowd, until he spotted the pink hedgehog in the magenta dress from earlier.

Amy walked up to Conner. "You're late."

Conner just smiled slyly and handed her the helmet "Sorry, got caught up in traffic"

"Just hurry up, we gotta get back to the others..." Amy took the helmet and set it on her head and straddled herself into the back of the bike, wrapping her arms around Conner.

"hold on pinkie" Conner warned and twisted the throttle as the engine roared again and the bike sped off onto the pavement.

Knuckle, seeing the whole thing, directed his wrist near to his mouth and spoke into his communicator.

"Tails! Silver! Get me Sonic! Contact the Chaotix too! And, can somebody please tell me where the hell Manic ran off to?!"

* * *

**~Back into the Casino~**

**~Third Floor~**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Simon shouted out as he looked at the surveillance screen showing smoke that covered all of the first floor.

"Everyone! Grab the stuff and let's head out! We've been found out!" Simon stated as he grabbed a sac filled with jewels and headed towards the door.

He was blocked by Cyro, or Sparky.

"MOVE SPARKY!" Simon shouted as he carried the sac along with the others.

Cyro just smirked, his NY cap shading over his yellow eyes. "Do you know why they call me Sparky?..."

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT SHIT!" Simon hollered at him, but Cyro didn't even move.

Simon was getting pissed. "SOMEBODY TAKE CARE OF THIS PIECE OF SHIT!" he ordered as two gruff dogs charged at Cyro.

He didn't flinch and as they neared, he thrusted out his arm to each one of the two.

Both froze and clutched their stomachs, falling to the ground while writhering in pain.

Simon looked at them, then at Cyro, to notice Cyro's hand were covered in electrical charges. He took a step back as Cyro raised his head to look at him.

Cyro, slowly and deadly, made his way towards him. "How about..." he started out.

Cyro's eyes shone with danger "I show you why..." as he charged up and electrical charges and sparks covered his whole body.

* * *

**~Inside the Casino~**

**~First Floor~**

Manic peeked out from under the tablecloth. His eyes widened as he saw smoke.

"Shiiiiiit...When Sonic finds me I'm so fucked..." Manic stated as he got out from under the table, covered his nose and tried to walk.

The smoke had faded a little but he still couldn't see much from the smoke.

He cursed out when a corner of a table hit his hip. "Damn stupid shit...There has to be a back door here..."

He felt out the walls and finally felt a doorknob. He basked in silent victory as he opened the door and was greeted with cool night air.

He blinked twice and found out he was in the underground parking lot, although there weren't much cars, just two or three.

"Where the hell are you guys?! Hurry, we gotta catch up!" Manic's ear twitched at the sound and turned to find the star singer he so much admired inside the casino.

_'What's she doing out here?...Better go say hi...' _Manic thought as he walked over to her.

Star was cursing out on the phone. "Darius I swear you better hurry u-*hang up sounds*" Star looked at the phone in shock. "he hung up on me? That no good cocky little motherfu-"

"Uh, excuse me miss, do you need any help?" Star's ears twitched and turned to see a lime green hedgehog with blue eyes behind her. She widened her eyes.

He didn't seem like the people that were in the casino, since the thugs never wore a suit like he did. But his hair said another thing, as it's style shouted out 'I'm a hardcore rocker'. He might have been working with the people she was trying to put away in jail.

_'Aw crap...he's so cute though...' _

Manic stared at the bat beauty in front of him. _'Shit, she's prettier up close...' _Her crystal blue eyes stared into his, as if searching him. Manic shook himself out of the trance and fixed his posture.

"Um Miss, are you alright?" Manic asked, trying to act like a gentleman. Star was at least taken aback from his manners. _'Are all thugs this full of manners?' _she thought as she glanced at him.

"W-Well, I was just waiting for my friend" Star stated as she remembered Darius "who was supposed to be here already" she stated with annoyance in her voice.

_'She's really cute' _Manic thought as he saw her pull an annoyed expression.

"Well, how about I keep you company? This place _is _kinda filled with thugs, y'know..." Manic offered, earning a glance of shock from Star.

Star just stared at him "O-Okay then" _'Dammit, why do you have to be a thug?!' _

* * *

**~Outside the Parking lot~**

"Yeah, we need some police back-up here to round them all up! Yes, thank you!" Sonic hung up the phone and and exited the phone booth.

_"__**Sonic! Can you hear me? Sonic!"**_Tail's voice sounded through the wrist communicator. Sonic brought up his sleeve and spoke "Tals, any info on the bomb?"

**_"Well, I'm not sure yet, but Knuckles stated that he saw a suspicious pink hedgehog ride with a green hedgehog that has, metal plating on his head? Anyway, he thinks that hedgehog might have something to do with the bombing!"_**

"Alright, what were they riding in?" Sonic asked as a sterling silver Yamaha motorcycle zoomed past him on the pavement. And he swore he saw a green hedgehog with something shining on his head. Maybe even...

_'Metal...' _Sonic thought as he broke out in a run after them, his Sonic Boom sounding out for miles.

_'You won't get away from me that easily!' _

* * *

**~Back with Manic and Starlight~**

Silence enveloped the moment as the stood side by side.

They both hated the silence, so Manic was the first one to break the ice.

"You were amazing tonight." Star heard him say as she looked at him.

"what?" She asked as Manic looked into her eyes.

"Your singing, it was amazing, really. Not that you don't look bad either." he said with a wink as Star smiled nervously.

"thanks, I try hard."

"To look good...?"

"To sing, greenie."

"Greenie. Can't say I haven't heard that one before."

Star giggled as Manic chuckled.

"it's really rare to find someone that still sings to rock music in this society..." Manic admitted.

"I know, in this society it's all about pop music and young starlets..." Star commented.

"And they expect you to deal with it."

"And when you listen to rock music they call it 'emo-music' or 'hard-music' because it talks about _the real world._"

"Exactly! At least someone understands!" Manic stated as he ushered to Star.

Star turned to face him fully "Y'know, you're probably the first guy I've met that actually understands that rock music is awesome and meaningful."

Manic smiled "That's because it is! I mean, your song had a great voice, tune and a great instrumental! And that's really amazing!

Star stood there, a sweet smile making it's way onto her face. "No one's ever said that about my song...Thanks..."

Manic smiled with a wink. "You deserve it."

A searing screech of tires sounded throughout the parking lot. A black van drifted towards the couple.

"WOAH!"

"HEY!"

The black doors opened to reveal a white bat with black ruffled hair sitting in the driver's seat.

"DARIUS?!" Star exclaimed.

"Hi! Nice to see you again! Now c'mon! We gotta go!" Darius stated as Manic stood in shock.

Star climbed into the passenger seat as Darius sped away from the lot, leaving a very confused Manic.

_'Aw crap...she's gone...' _Manic widened his eyes and facepalmed. "I didn't even get a name OR a number! Dammit!"

**_"Manic! Manic come in!"_**Manic's wrist communicator sounded out with Silver's voice.

"Yeah?" Manic answered.

_**"You better get your ass to the front of the Casino, since Knuckles going ape-shit again..."**_Silver clarified.

"Aiiight, see ya later." Manic said as he searched for the exit, _again._

* * *

**~With Conner & Amy~**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amy clutched Conner's waist as the wind whipped past her dress.

"How you doing AJ?" Conner asked.

"Pretty good so far...why?" Amy asked.

Conner glanced at the side mirror to see a blue blur catching up to them.

"Cause trouble is about to start." Conner clarified. "Look behind you and see what the hell is that blue blur..."

Amy adjusted herself and twisted her head to look back, in which she ultimately regretted doing so.

_'SONIC?!' _"Conner, don't you dare stop! You gotta speed up!" Amy ordered as Conner sped up.

"Everything okay?!" He asked.

"JUST DRIVE!" Amy announced, not tearing her gaze from the blue blur behind them.

* * *

**~With Sonic~**

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

_'They're speeding up...' _"Hell no" I stated as I started to speed up too.

I saw them clearly. There was a pink hedgehog wearing a helmet riding with a green colored metal plated hedgehog.

"Alright, enough of the fun." I said as I kicked into over gear and raced towards them until I was running beside the motorcycle.

The green hedgehog glanced at me and pulled me a smirk.

He swerved the bike to hit me and I pulled back a bit so he could miss.

I tried to catch up again but he started to block my path.

"DAMMIT" I cursed out as I found a clearing and zoomed past them.

* * *

**~With Amy~**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I saw Sonic zoom past us.

Seems that he's gotten faster.

"Hey AJ, care to help out a bit?" Conner asked as Sonic ran next to us.

I smiled slyly under the helmet as Conner neared Sonic with the bike.

I straddled myself on the bike and took a swing at Sonic, trying to distract him or at least hit him.

He dodged the punch and tried to evade the other hits I sent at him.

"Listen you two! I just wanna talk!" Sonic clarified as I tried to hit him.

Conner let a smirk cover his face as he went on full throttle.

I clutched Conner's shoulders, being careful not to fall off the bike while we zoomed out of Sonic's way.

* * *

**Sonic's P.O.V. **

"UGH!" I let out in annoyance as i ran to catch up to them.

_'These two aren't kidding! Fine, I tried being the nice guy!" _I furrowed my brows and ran harder till I started to feel my legs burn slightly.

"Dammit! I'm just trying to do my job!" I stated as I once again was next to them.

"And so are we!" The pink hedgehog stated through the helmet.

I couldn't see her face clearly but the voice sounded familiar.

"Then just pull over!" I stated.

She stayed silent for a bit, as if thinking it over, then leaned in to the green hedgehog.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V.**

Sonic was just doing his job as a hero, but that doesn't mean he had to come in between our mission.

"Conner, get ready to speed up..." I whispered to Conner, who smirked in response.

I turned to Sonic "Why can't you just" I started as i started to remove my helmet.

_'I really wish it wouldn't have to come to this...but it's the only way...' _

"LEAVE US ALONE,"

"_SONIKKU!" _I screamed at him as shock filled his face at the name.

It pained my heart as I threw the helmet at his legs, tripping him and leaving him tumbling onto the pavement.

"NOW CONNER!" I yelled as Conner pressed a button and blue nitrous flame bursted from the exhaust, sending us flying through the pavement.

* * *

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

_"Why can't you just leave us alone, SONNIKU!" _it repeated in my mind as I laid on the pavement.

_"SONIKKU!"_

_"SONIKKU!"_

_'Sonikku...'_

It was her. I know it. I was SURE of it. She's alive. She's alive. I saw her again. I'm so happy.

But now...she's gone.

All over again.

_'Aw, fuck.'_

* * *

**Well, hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Also, I have a very special someone to talk to.**

**To Anairakthehealf, Thanks for being my #1 fan! You made my day when I got your PM! So I updated this chapter to you! Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**'This Shit's Getting Too Great To Handle...'**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I glanced back to see Sonic on the ground as I held onto Conner.

I feel so bad, guilt building up in my heart as tears pricked my eyes. I rested my head onto Conner's back as tears slipped and flew through the air from the high speed of the bike.

_'I'm so sorry Sonic, I wanted to meet you again, but not like this...'_

"Hey AJ!" Conner shouted out. "You alright?!"

My ears perked up as I raised my head from his back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I wiped away the last of my tears. "I'm gonna check in with the others"

I brung up my hand to my ear piece "hey guys, how's the progress?"

_**"We're doing fine, AJ" **_Darius' voice sounded out.

_**"I've got Starlight right beside me and we're going to pick up Cyro and the stuff."**_

"Alright, things are going great, get back to me when you've got Cyro. Agent AJ out" I ordered as the ear piece had shut off.

"Seems that this thing is gonna go smooth..." Conner remarked.

_**"It's not over yet." **_Raven's voice spoke out from the ear piece. _**"You guys aren't gonna like this..." **_

"Raven?! What's going on?" I asked.

_**"Let's just say you've got more company..." **_She confirmed as multiple police cars showed up behind us.

Their sirens blared as they caught sight of us.

"FUCK!" Conner swore as he sped up.

"Raven how th hell do we get out of this?!" I screamed out to her.

_**"I-I'm not sure-"**_

"RAVEN!"

_**"ALRIGHT! There's a left turn not far from you guys, take it and try to swerve the police for the time being." **_

I shut off the ear piece and leaned onto Conner "THERE'S A LEFT TURN UP AHEAD, RAVEN SAYS WE HAVE TO TAKE IT!"

"ON IT!" Conner confirmed as the engine roared.

* * *

Cyro whistled a light tune as he tied up the last unconscious thug and threw him with the rest of the criminals.

He proceeded to pick up the bags filled with the stolen goods, swung them over his shoulder and started to walk out to the fire escape.

_**"YO Cyro! My Man, how ya holdin up?" **_Darius asked from the ear piece.

"Darius! Bro, I'm done with it. The stuff is all ready, so bring in the van. I'm heading out from the fire escape." Cyro confirmed as he headed down the stairs and into the alley.

_**"What about the thugs?" **_Star asked from the backround.

"I'm leaving them to the policemen" Cyro said as a black van pulled up into the alley.

Cyro ran up to the van, the contents on his shoulders swishing around. He opened the two black back doors to be greeted with Darius in the driver seat & Star in the passenger.

"Hello there." Cyro said cheekily as he tossed the bags in the back of the van and climbed in

"That all of it?" Star asked.

"Every last jewel, now let's get moving, we're losing nighttime." Cyro responded as he closed the doors while Darius drove out of the alley.

* * *

"he didn't even look at me..." Julia mumbled sadly as she sat in the passenger seat, her head resting onto the door as she wallowed in self-pity.

Jamie glanced at her sister and rolled her eyes as Flame, who was driving, gave her a confused expresion.

"What happened?" Flame asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Julia finally met her idol & long-time crush, who is a chameleon detective, and when she met him he ignored her..." Jamie stated as Julia wailed in sadness.

"I finally met him and he didn't even acknowledge me..." Julia mumbled sadly once more.

The trio were in another black van, identical to the one Darius was driving, only Flame was driving it, Julia was in the passenger seat and Jamie was in the back.

"Julia, i'm speaking to you not in the words of your friend, but also as your team leader, now i order you to get over it and focus on the mission!" Flame ordered.

Julia sprang up from her seat and faced Flame "GET OVER IT?! HOW CAN YOU GET OVER THE FACT THAT YOUR HERO HAD JUST BRUSHED YOU OFF LIKE DUST?! HUH?! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO ME YOU CABEZA DEL MANIQUI!" Julia screamed at him, then fell back into her seat and began to wail again.

Flame was wide-eyed as he continued to stare at the road, his right ear drooping a bit as he mumbled to himself "Cabeza del..."

"...*facepalm* I dunno whether to be ashamed that my sister is actually making this into a big deal or the fact that she just called you 'Dummy Head' in Spanish...gah..." Jamie clarified as the trio drove on.

* * *

**~With Amy and Conner~**

Conner swerved to the left and drove into the narrow alley as I held tight onto his waist.

We heard the police cars screech as they attempted to follow us through the alley.

Conner snorted in mirth as he glanced at the side-mirror to see that the police couldn't catch up, but that was soon gone when we left the alley to find other police cars getting us from the side.

"Uhh Raven, We tried to get rid of them but they won't budge!" I spoke out into the ear piece.

_**"Alright don't worry, I have a plan. Up ahead, only about 70 miles from where you guys are, is the Great Bridge. As soon as you cross it, ML would have hacked into the system, bringing up the bridge and eventually closing the pathway to the police cars. Got it?"** _Raven announced.

"Did ya get that Con?" I asked as he nodded.

"Aiight, we'll see you guys later. Conner out." Conner concluded as he steered the bike.

* * *

**~With The Blue Blur~**

"Sir?! Mr. Hedgehog are you sure you're alri-" "I said I'm fine, and can someone PLEASE get me a phone?!" Sonic ordered as he pushed away a medic.

A helper handed him a cell phone and Sonic dialed the number.

The occasional dial of the phone ringed in his ear as he waited.

_**"Hello?"** _

"Knuckles, it's Sonic."

_**"Sonic? Where are you? Manic's here with me & the Chaotix I'm not sure where they went off to..."**_Knuckles said.

"I'm on the highway, and I'll contact the Chaotix to find out where they are"

_**"Alright, and I'm guessing that you didn't find the two hedgehogs on the**_** motorcycle?"**Sonic smirked "Actually I did, got a good look on the pink one..."

**_"Sonic, you can't be hitting on a criminal, especially when you're already dating."_ **Knuckles said, clearly annoyed.

"I dunno Knux, she seemed pretty cute to me, and she struck me as a familiar face..."

_**"Where are you going with this, Hedgehog?"**_

"I think I may have found Amy Rose"

_**"WHAT?! SONIC YOU-"** _Sonic hung up on his loud friend and tossed the phone to a nearby officer.

"Hey, i need to use the radio transmitter for a bit." He told two officers that were leaning onto a police car.

He reached in and grabbed the radio, pulling it up to his muzzle.

"Alright, to anyone who is listening. This is Sonic T. Hedgehog speaking. There are two suspected convicts. A green hedgehog with metal platings and a pink hedgehog wearing a magenta dress. They are riding on a sterling silver Yamaha MotorBike. To every police car, trucker and others, I want you all to follow them and block their paths. No questions." Sonic concluded as he stopped the transmitter.

_'I still have to contact the Chaotix...This day just gets better and better...'_

* * *

**~With Darius and the others~**

"DAMMIT WHERE THE HELL DID THEY COME FROM?!" Darius shouted out in distress as he tried to swerve out of the pathway of the white van that was infront of them.

"Darius watch out they're going back!" Star screamed as the white van screeched the brakes, ending up side-by-side of the black van that Darius drove.

A large green crocodile was driving, while a purple chameleon was on top of the white van tried to stop them.

"VECTOR I NEED TO GET CLOSER!" Espio shouted as Vector steered closer.

As soon as Espio thought it was close enough, he leaped from the white van onto the black one.

***THU-UMP***

"THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Cyro shouted out.

"IT'S THE REPTILE!" Star said "Darius shake him off!" Star ordered as Darius swerved the road with hard turns and trips.

"DAMMIT, IT'S NOT WORKING! CYRO! GO GET RID OF HIM!" Darius said as Cyro nodded and opened the back doors.

He grabbed the top of the van and swung himself over to the roof, meeting eye-to-eye with Espio.

Espio narrowed his eyes and swung his left leg up at Cyro's chest. Cyro turned to his side to dodge it and sent a left hook to Espio who blocked it with his arm. Espio balled his fist and punched Cyro in the cheek. Cyro stumbled back a bit but kept his stand as the van moved. He sent a kick to Espio's stomach, but Espio caught his leg. Cyro took the opportunity to lunge and twist himself into the air and send a roundhouse kick to Espio's head. Espio immediately let go of his leg as he stumbled back to the side edge of the van. Cyro started to send punches towards Espio, until his eyes caught sight of a particularly low bridge sign. Seeing that he was distracted, Espio sent a left hook to Cyro's face, knocking him down on the roof of the van.

Espio smirked in victory and turned-

***SLAM***

He was knocked off the black van, his face smacked into the sign that had distracted Cyro in the first place. His horn was planted into the sign, like literally created a hole, as his body fell limp onto the sign.

Cyro recovered right at the moment that Espio was knocked off. He smirked in victory and satisfaction as he sat up on the van.

He rubbed his hurt cheek. _'Damn, that guy has a really good punch...' _Cyro thought as he stood up and slid back into the black van.

"ESPIOOOO" Vector shouted in dismay as he stomped the brakes and turned to go after his teammate. He drove back & got out of the van.

"Oh...shit... I gotta call Sonic..." Vector said in worry as he stared at his unconscious friend.

* * *

_**"Yo Flame! We gotta make a swap!"**_Darius stated into the ear piece of Flame.

"What?! Why?! I thought things were going great?!" Jamie said as Flame signaled her to keep quiet.

_**"Two detectives in a white van tried to stop us. You do know that if they catch us with these stolen jewels, we'll be the ones that'll get 20+Life, so I need to make the swap. We'll meet at the Great Bridge. Tell Raven to bring up the bridge once you get there. Darius out."**_

"Esta mierda está haciendo demasiado grande para manejar...*sigh* Alright, you heard your older bro. Girls, get ready for the swap." Flame said as he stepped onto the gas pedal.

"Jamie, contact Raven and tell her the plan." "Aye"

* * *

"Any sign of Conner or Amy?" ML asked as she typed onto the portable main computer.

"No, not yet. Is the system ready?" Raven asked as she stared through binoculars at the Great Bridge.

"Yeah, as soon as they pass, we'll be ready to lift up the bridge." ML clarified, smiling at her accomplishment.

Raven and Moonlight were the "Eagles In The Sky" They kept watch of everything so that nothing could go wrong onto the mission.

They set up camp in an old rundown motel, at the fine outskirts of the city. It gave them clearance of escaping and a great view of everything. There were hologram screens, showing the inside of the city, giving them all the info they need on what was happening.

_**"Raven? Raven you there?!"**_Jamie's voice sounded through the main radio in the middle of the room.

"Jamie? What's wrong?" Raven said as she brought up the transmitter to her muzzle.

_**"Darius has called a swap. We're meeting up at the edge of the Great Bridge. You gotta get ML to hack into the Bridge's system so that no one could disturb the swap." **_

Raven widened her eyes, as well as ML who overheard the conversation. "W-WHAT?! B-BUT THIS WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!"

_**"Yeah well we never expected this either, but we gotta improvise. Tell ML to hack into the system. We'll meet up at the Great Bridge then we'll follow up to where you guys are. We're about 20 miles from there. Jamie out"** _

"WAIT JAMI-" The transmitter was shut off.

"Raven...what about Conner and Ames? We can't close the bridge if they haven't crossed. and if they do cross, it would be too late..." ML said.

Raven thought hard. "Alright, I have a plan."

* * *

**~With Conner and Amy~**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

"I see it! I see the Great Bridge!" I stated as the Great Bridge came into view.

"Hey AJ, how much time would it take to get there?" Conner asked.

I stared into the distance, calculating. "Well, I think it would at least take 17 minutes...Why?"

"Because I seriously doubt that we would have 17 minutes." Conner said as he turned left.

My mouth flew open as I stared. Police cars, barricades as well as trucks were lined up in the road about 2 miles from where we are.

"Oh...shit..."

"You just took the words right outta my mouth, AJ."

* * *

**Heheheheheheeheeh, suspense sucks doesn't it?**

**Raven: *smacks me in the head, hard***

**OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!**

**Raven: YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ABOUT A MONTH!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**

**...*bows head low* Gomenasai...**

**Hope you liked this chappie! If you Review more, I'll update more!**

**Also, if you wanna know what Flame said in Spanish when Darius contacted him about the swap, just look at the title, you'll get what he said. ;D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! **

**Raven: SHE'S HERE!**

**Darius: TACKLE HER!**

**KYA-*gets tackled to the ground by Cyro and Darius* WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!**

**Everyone else: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *random confetti flies everywhere and balloons cover the whole floor***

**Darius: *still on top of me* *straps a cone shaped birthday hat onto my head* Happy birthday...**

**Oh yeah...its my birthday...**

**Jamie: Soo are you gonna update?**

**Yeah, I guess. That's why I'm here right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Amy yadda yadda yadda SEGA does. I do own the other characters though **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**End of Mission**

**Normal P. O. V.**

Conner gripped the brakes and slid the motorbike to the side, setting down his leg to balance it as he and Amy stared at the problem in front of them.

There was silence, and as Amy still clung to his waist she looked at her companion to see his calculating face.

From where they stopped, they could see a blue figure walk over to the police.

"it's the blue bastard from before, isn't it?"

Amy grimaced at the curse word. "Yeah, and don't swear in front of a lady..." Conner snorted at the last comment Before he reached into his ear piece and contacted Raven.

"Raven, get me M.L."

**_"Wha-?! But Conner, I think you should know something before-"_**

"All I know is that there is a blockage barricade in front of me, so get me M.L. before I do something rational..."

there was silence, followed by some shuffling in the background.

_**"Conner?"**_M.L.'s voice sounded through.

"Hello darling, it's Aramis. If you can see what I'm looking at, which I know you can, would you please care to help us out?" Conner asked as Amy gave him a confused look.

"Aramis? Who the he-" _**"Alright Conner, whenever you're ready..."**_

Conner smirked as he pulled onto the handles and got the engine roaring.

Amy hung on tight as she glanced in front of her. She saw the policemen, the trucks, barricades and most of all Sonic nearing at a very fast rate.

Even through all of it, she couldn't help but notice a faded but bright blue light outline the motorbike as well as she and Conner.

_'This...This seems familiar...wait... it's M.L.'s psychokinesis...SHE'S USING HER TELEKINESIS ON US?!' _Amy gaped as she saw the baby blue outline shine brighter and brighter as the motorbike neared the police blockage.

Her eyes widened as she also saw that it was lifting off of the asphalt road.

_'Oh my Chaos...' _"Ames, if you don't wanna fall I suggest you hold on tight." Conner warned as Amy tightened her grip onto his waist.

* * *

Sonic squinted at the two as they neared him.

"Something's off..." he mumbled.

"Excuse me sir, what?"

"I said that something is off!" Sonic's eyes widened as he noticed that the green hedgehog and Amy weren't slowing down.

"EVERYBODY MOVE!" Sonic commanded as the motorbike was sent directly in front of the blockage.

Sonic crouched, closed his eyes and covered the back of his neck with his hands, waiting for the crash.

* * *

Time seemed to slow down for Conner. As the motorbike was lifted into the air, courtesy of Moonlight's telekinesis, he saw the policemen scatter in slow motion. He also saw the blue bastard from earlier. He smirked at the crouched position that Sonic was set in.

As he saw time slow down, and as Sonic opened his eyes to see why there was no crash, Conner decided to flash him the middle finger; a sign saying thank-you-for-almost-fucking-up-my-night.

Sonic glared at the dark green rebel as M.L.'s telekinesis wore off, sending the motorbike, as well as Amy and Conner, over the barricade and onto the road heading towards the Great Bridge.

"HAHAHA!" Conner's laugh ringed through Sonic's ears.

"AGH DAMMIT!" Sonic cursed before he got ready and dashed after the two for the second time that night.

* * *

**~With Darius, Star and Cyro~**

"Where the hell are they?!" Darius complained as he paced in front of the black van.

"Bro, chill, they'll be here." Cyro reassured as he leaned onto the side of the vehicle.

"Yeah well, that hot-head better hurry up before I-"

"Before you what?" Darius turned to find Flame unlocking the back doors of his van.

"Finally, about time you guys showed up..." Star said as she exited the van to meet up with Jamie and Julia.

Flame glanced at the three females. "What're you three doing slacking off? Get to work, we gotta get this stuff onto the next van..."

Jamie glanced at her leader/former trainer and got an idea. "Hn...Never expected that the 'oh so strong' male members of Team Mist could be so weak..." Jamie stated.

Cyro, Darius, and Flame all froze at the comment, as Jamie smirked at their reactions.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cyro asked.

Starlight caught onto the plan that Jamie came up with. "It means that you guys are weak. Who knew that you guys were just all talk and no action..."

Cyro and Flame were just about to retaliate, until Darius spoke "Listen girls, we're in dire need of help, and since you three are part of the team, we gotta help each other out, so please help us unload the stuff..." Darius asked politely.

Jamie and Star exchanged glances "Well..."

"Of course hermano mayor! Since we're teammates!" an eager Julia leaped out.

Flame glanced at Julia. _'How the hell did she suddenly get so optimistic?!' _"A-Alright, get moving!"

Cyro stared a bit at the rest, before speaking into the ear piece. "Alright Rav, time to bring up the bridge."

* * *

**~With Amy and Conner~**

"He's following us again!" Amy spoke out to Conner.

He peeked from the side mirror to find the blue bastard nearing the bike once again.

_'Dammit, he doesn't stop does he?!' _Conner turned his gaze in front of him to see the surprise of his life.

The bridge was slowly but steadily raising, and it's two sides began to separate from each other.

"Oh shit..." Conner spoke out as he turned the bike to the side, stopping it efficiently.

"Wh...Why'd you stop?" Amy asked, then turned her gaze to where Conner was watching.

"O-Oh..."

Sonic saw them stop, as he skidded to a stop not far from them. He watched intently as Conner thought up a plan.

The bridge was rising, widening the gap between their escape. Conner glanced back to see Sonic staring at him with a challenging look.

Conner narrowed his eyes at Sonic, giving him a daring look.

Sonic furrowed his eyebrows, getting ready to give chase once again.

"Ames, hold on..." Conner warned as he roared the engine and sped off towards the opening bridge.

"C-Conner...Don't tell me you're actually gonna jump it!" Amy asked.

Conner smirked as he got near the bridge.

"Conner..." Amy said as he picked up speed, riding along the bridge as it rose.

"He can't be serious!" Sonic muttered as he saw Conner speeding off, nearing the edge of the opened bridge.

"CONNERRRRRRR!" Amy screamed as Conner pressed nitrous, sending the bike flying over the edge.

"WOOOO-HOOO!" Conner shouted out.

* * *

**~With the rest Of the Team~**

Darius piled in the rest of the stolen goods in the back of Flame's van.

"Is that the last one?" Flame asked

"Yep, now all we have to do is get back to-"

"WOOOO-HOOO!" All heads turned to see Conner flying through the air.

"Ho-"

"-Ly"

"Shit"

Conner slammed the bike onto the asphalt, speeding past the rest of his teammates with Amy smacking her fists onto his back. "YOU CRAZY DUMB BASTARD I COULD'VE DIED YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE-"

"Crazy son of a bit-Alright everyone move move we GOTTA GET GOING!" Flame ordered as he and Darius packed into their respective vans and sped off behind Conner.

* * *

**~With Sonic~**

"DAMMIT! THE CRAZY BASTARD! SOMEONE GET SOMEBODY TO SCALE THE CITY! I DON'T WANT THEM LEAVING HERE! I WANT POLICE TO SCALE THE OUTSKIRTS AND-"

"Sir, They're gone...give it a rest..." a policeman said to Sonic, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Sonic snapped his shoulder away and saw Knuckles get out from the front seat of the Chaotix van. He approached him.

"Knuckles! You gotta help me catch these crimi-"

"Sonic, the stolen jewels were returned..." Knuckles spoke, interrupting Sonic. Said hedgehog widened his eyes, giving a shocked look.

"Wh...What?"

"All stolen jewels were dropped off in a black van in front of the police station just minutes ago..."

"B-But what about the thieves-"

"The real thieves were found unconscious in the second floor of the King Of Aces Casino..."

Sonic couldn't really process the whole ordeal. "But...But-"

"Give it a rest Bro, we solved the case didn't we? Let's go home..." Manic clarified as he came up from behind Knuckles.

Sonic glanced at the two, then sighed. "F-Fine...it's over...Case Closed..."

* * *

**~Two Hours Later~**

**~At Seaside Hill~**

**~Back At The Main Facility~**

"C'MON CYRO TELL US MORE!"

"YEAH WE DIDN'T START PARTYING FOR NOTHING! TELL US THE REST OF THE STORY!"

Members of the facility spoke out from the large crowd that surrounded the table, where Cyro sat in the middle, twirling a small empty cup that use to be filled with Scotch. When the team-members of Mist arrived to the cafeteria, they were swarmed by the rest of the residents of the Facility, and since Cyro had stated that he had done the most work, they sat over with him for him to begin to tell about his part of the mission.

"Alright Alright, I'll tell you guys the rest..." Cyro agreed, sending the crowd in cheers.

"But first, pour me up a little more of that Jack Daniels..." Cyro ordered as his empty cup was filled once more.

Star, watching from afar with the rest of her team-members, shook her head in disapproval.

"Aw c'mon, all that wolf did was fight off some goons, nothing special about that..." Star said as Jamie nodded in agreement.

"JULIA!" Alicia ran up to her best friend. "IS IT TRUE THAT YOU MET ESPIO?! HOW WAS HE? WAS HE CUTE IN PERSON? CHARMING? INCREDIBLY AMAZING?!"

Julia looked at her wolf best friend. "H-He...He didn't even see me...All he did was ignore me..."

Alicia threw a confused look at her, then glanced at Raven, who signaled her to shrug it off.

"But seriously, that chameleon had no chance against this guy..." Cyro told the crowd about his supposed 'victory' over Espio. At the corner of his eye, he saw Conner stride past the crowd.

"AY CONNER! C'MERE AND TELL THE FOLKS HOW DARING YOU REALLY ARE!" Cyro shouted out, his voice sounding with the rest of the crowd's agreement.

Conner shook his head "Maybe later..." He walked over to one of the tables where a lonely pink hedgehog was sulking to herself.

"AJ..." Amy raised her head to meet the man who almost costed her her life. Even though she wanted to rant at him for being so stupid, she just wasn't up for it as the night's past memories flooded her mind.

Conner, hearing no answer from the pinkette, sighed and sat next to her.

"Pinkie, I think i know why you're upset..." Conner clarified as Amy set her head back down onto the table.

"It's because you saw the guy that hurt ya so long ago, right? Sonic was his name, eh?" Amy raised her head in shock as she looked at Conner

"How'd you..." Amy started.

Conner gave her a knowing look. "C'mon, M.L. and I are seriously close, do you really think she would keep any secrets from me?"

Amy lowered her gaze back at the table "So you know everything, huh?"

"Aw c'mon Pinkie, don't stress yourself over what happened...If it makes you any better, you got the chance to see your past buds...even if you ended up tripping one of them..." Conner said as he let out a snicker.

Amy glared at him "It's not like I enjoyed tripping Sonikku! I mean, Sonic..." Amy protested.

Conner smirked "But I gotta say, it needed a lot of strength to do that..."

"All I did was throw the helmet at his feet..."

"I MEAN, having the strength to put aside everything and do what's necessary. Even though your heart and moral said to not hurt your past friend, you pushed it all aside because you knew what was at stake...That requires a hell of a lot of courage if you think about it..." Conner said as Amy stayed silent.

"I...I did..didn't I?"

"Yep, and don't sulk over stupid stuff, I know that someday, you can get the chance to apologize to that blue bastard...So lighten up for now...Soon enough, we're gonna be a team..." Conner concluded as he stood up from the table.

Amy looked up at the forest green hedgehog, as a small smile formed it's way onto her muzzle. "You're really a great friend, metal head..."

Conner huffed at the nickname "Same goes for you, Pinkie. Now c'mon, I'll stir up a nice martini for ya to get ya in the party mood."

Amy smiled and stood up. "Lead the Way."

* * *

**DONE!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Also, in the next chapter, Shadow will make an appearance!**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6 (I Died XP)

**Note: Sorry for not updating much. My laptop crashed and I have yet to get it fixed. Luckily I got a hold of my daddy's computer and I'm ready to roll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that SEGA has already got. So please, don't sue me.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**The Visit**

**Normal P.O.V.**

_'This turned out to be harder than expected...' _Shadow thought as he crawled through the large air vents, his weight making the vents creak and groan. If he can't use Chaos Control to get from point A to point B, then why the hell did he need the Chaos Emerald?!

_**"For a secret facility, this place sure is large..."** _Rouge's voice sounded through his earpiece.

"Please tell me that you've found the main HQ..." Shadow asked gruffly.

_**"Sorry hon, but I'm still crawling through the vents as**_** well..."** Rouge answered as Shadow banged his head across the metal air vent in frustration.

_'Chaos how much I hate infiltration missions...Damned Commander...' _Shadow thought in disdain as he remembered what happened earlier that day.

* * *

**~Earlier That Day...~**

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

_"It's no use, we've been searching for months..."_

_"We can't find any evidence for Ms Rose's kidnapping..."_

_"It's been years since she went missing, why are you still working yourself on this?!"_

_"The case has been shut down since three years ago, why do you insist on continuing the search?"_

_"I, for one, never expected someone like you to be worked up about some missing pink 13-year-old..."_

_"Shadow...it's time to give it a rest..." _

"Shadow, it's time..." I opened my eyes to look at Rouge, who was already at the door. I nodded and approached her.

She gave me one last glance before she opened the door. We entered the main office, a giant gray desk sitting in the middle of the room with two chairs in front of it.

The back of a large black leather chair was facing us, and soon the person sitting on it turned to face us.

"Agent Rouge and Agent Shadow reporting for duty, Commander." Rouge said in slight monotone as Commander Tower faced us.

His multi-colored eyes shone with strict disdain and authority, and it annoyed me on how they reminded me of his cold heart.

"I apologize for calling you two on your week off, showing that you had just recently finished a mission last week, but this had come up." He spoke out, eyeing me with his brown and green eyes.

I had maintained a poker face, I was clearly annoyed that I couldn't rest for the whole week but duty calls.

"Have you heard of the recent robbery bust?" the Commander asked, folding his palms onto his desk.

Rouge and I exchanged glances. "Yes, where the many included convicts of the nationwide jewel robbery were captured by an unknown team of specialists, and that all the stolen jewels were returned." Rouge answered.

Commander Tower smirked. "Very good, Agent Rouge, you've been paying attention to the news. But the smaller details seem to escape you." I didn't like the tone that the Commander was using.

"Sir?" Rouge asked out in slight question as the Commander rose from his seat, pulling two files off of his desk.

He handed one to me and another to Rouge.

"One of my men had contacted a secret facility outside of city limits. Normally, we wouldn't have paid much attention, but that was before I was informed that this facility had a connection with the mysterious 'team' that took care of the robbery criminals." He confirmed.

I opened the file to find a picture of a red hedgehog in a suit, along with his biography.

"Richard 'Mr Rich' T. Hedgehog? Sir what does this-"

"He is the grandson of the founder of the facility and is the current owner of it also. He's been running the business for over 20 years in Seaside Hill, and he'd been keeping it under wraps pretty well until recently. The team that was involved with the jewel chase had been sent by his command, so it seems." He summarized.

"So what do you plan us to do, Abraham?" I asked as he glared at me for the mere mention of his first name, then faced Rouge again.

"I want you two to infiltrate the facility" he paused a bit to glare at me "undetected, that is; and I want you two to gather as much information as you can about the history of it, as well as some info on the team that gave in to the robbery chase."

Rouge huffed "Just infiltration? That won't be a problem."

"It better not, I don't want to deal with hindrances; is that clear, **Project **Shadow?" Commander spurred as I sent him a glare, but nodded.

"I won't cause trouble unless it's necessary." I said in fake promise as I flung the file across his desk and headed for the door.

I felt Abraham's glare dig into my back as I left the room.

Rouge shut the door behind us. "Y'know, you could at least be respectful enough to **not **get you fired..."

I smirked "But that would ruin all the fun, wouldn't it?" I replied smoothly as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Shadow sighed and continued to crawl through the vents, already listing up ways to kill the Commander while slowly moving at pace.

**Meanwhile...**

Conner whistled a sweet tune as he strode through the halls, hands shoved in his jean pockets as he made his way towards the training arena where his "students" were waiting.

Yes, even though three years have passed, Conner insisted that he should continue to train the same posse he was given when he first met them.

So far they've become experienced in all forms of defense, but none seemed to beat Conner yet, although Ashur was close to defeating him once, until Conner gave him a clear kick to the jaw with his metallic covered leg, ending the match instantly, as well as letting his best pupil stay in bed rest for two months, and also getting an earful from Alicia.

So yes, Conner still insists that they are not ready yet.

**'Ba-Dump' **

Conner stopped in his tracks, the whistling gone as he listened.

**'Ba-Dump' 'Thump'**

_'What the?...'_ Conner heard the sound again, as he looked up to see the ceiling, as well as an air vent on the side.

_'Hn...Must be the workers...' _Conner shrugged it off as he started to move again, but then froze.

_'It's not a worker...'_ Conner raised his head to the ceiling once again, eyes closed and his metal plated ears listening intently.

**'...'**

**'Tink' **

Conner's eyes flashed open, and he dashed towards the wall, kicking himself off of it and grabbing onto the vent. He pulled it hard, letting all his weight onto the metal tunnel, letting it tear and break in two.

Dust rained on him, and he lifted himself up just above his chin, to see a pair of shoes scurry into the corner of the vent.

Conner cursed under his breath as he set himself go and looked to see the vent leading towards the conference room.

* * *

_'What the hell was that?!' _Shadow thought as he frantically scurried through the vent.

"I could've been caught...shit, I don't need thi-" He was caught off short as the vent collapsed underneath him, unable to carry his weight any longer.

Dust covered the dark room as he hit something hard, but it wasn't the floor.

He groaned and shook his head, coughing out the dust that filled his lungs.

He opened one eye to look through the room. It was dark, but he could make out objects in the dark. There were cushioned chairs surrounding him, and he found out that he was laying on a large table.

His eyes widened as he rolled to the side before he got hit, as a fist meant for him was driven into the table where he once lay.

"Dammit" A hushed whisper came from the attacker as he pulled out his fist from the table.

Shadow slid off and got into a battle stance, as he squinted his eyes to see his opponent, but failed to from the darkness.

There was a 'click' and the lights flashed open, blinding him for a bit before he saw the stranger.

He was a dark green hedgehog with metallic plates donning the tips of his ears and his quills, as well as half-lidded blue eyes that glared at him. His fist was bleeding slightly, probably from punching the table, but it didn't faze the hedgehog in the least.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Shadow glared and tensed at the tone of demand in the hedgehog's voice.

"None of your concern..." Shadow replied calmly, angering Conner further. "I suggest you turn back now, before you get hurt..." Shadow warned.

Conner scoffed. "I ain't turning my back on a intruder like you, streaks."

Shadow glared "As you wish." with that, Shadow charged at Conner.

Conner was shocked at the speed, and barely dodged a hit to the head, before he sent a punch to Shadow, which the dark warrior efficiently evaded.

Shadow then sent a right hook to Conner's side, making the dark green rebel double over a bit, but still enabling him to stand.

Shadow had sent another punch to Conner, and Conner grabbed the fist from connecting to his side once again.

Shadow slightly widened his eyes at the move, but used his left elbow to hit Conner's nose.

Conner let go of his fist and stumbled back covering his nose which was leaking out blood.

Shadow advanced and sent a kicked into Conner's direction, and Conner jumped back.

_'Dammit...That's it!' _Shadow was about to send another hit to Conner before he got a hard punch to the jaw, which sent him back a few steps.

Conner got closer and sent another punch to Shadow, hitting his right eye, also making him stumble.

Shadow sent a right hook at Conner once more, but Conner ducked and sent a left punch to Shadow's cheek.

He followed up the hit with a right hook to Shadow's abdomen, which made Shadow double over, and sent another punch up through Shadow's chin.

Shadow stumbled back enough, and held onto a nearby chair to keep himself up and steady from falling.

He spat out some blood, wiped his lip and stood upright, facing Conner once again.

"Had enough?" Conner spoke.

Shadow huffed and smirked "I'm just getting started..." he said as they both got back into their battle positions.

* * *

**~With Rouge~**

"*pant* *pant* Damn, will I ever reach that stupid office?! *huff* *pant" Rouge complained through breaths as she crawled through the vents. Unlike Shadow, the venting could actually hold her petite figure up.

"Even though I had just gotten my hair done...Ugh..."

She had been searching for quite a while, just enough to make her go to the brink of anger.

Until...

Rouge widened her eyes and squealed in self glee. She peered through the lined vents to see the file room.

"Found it!" Rouge spoke to herself as she opened the vent cover and lowered herself into the room.

As soon as her feet touched the floor, she stood up, dusted herself off and took a look around the room.

There were office drawers in every corner and they were lined up on the wall and in the middle of the room.

Rouge sighed. "Well, time to get working..."

* * *

"Where in the name of fuck is that damned file?!" Rouge exclaimed in anger as she threw another file with the others that she had checked out. She was sitting down, with files and papers sprawled all around her.

Remember, she has been searching up to the brink of anger. And she has lost her temper.

"Maybe I can find the Team member's biography first..." Rouge said as she got up from her sitting position and headed towards another file drawer.

"Hmm...if it's an experienced team, then...they must be in the first..." Rouge mumbled as she opened a drawer with the letter 'A' written on a tag.

She skimmed the neat files. "Hmmmmm" she furrowed her eyebrows "Ugh, guess I hafta just check 'em all out..." She grabbed a large chunk of the files and sat down once again, opening each file one by one.

"I wonder what Shadow is doing..."

* * *

**~With Shads and Conner~**

Shadow and Conner both were panting heavily, resting a moment before charging into battle once more.

Shadow's chin and cheek were bruised, and he had his right eye black and swollen, and there was a small cut on his lower lip. He was holding his side, convinced that something was broken, possibly a rib. His head had a streak of blood, matting his fur.

Conner was possibly in the same bad condition. Or worse. His nose was bleeding, his left eye black and swollen as well, bruises covered his right and left cheeks; he was holding his left arm, knowing that it was broken, and half of his shirt, as well as parts of his fur were burned from Chaos spears.

Surprisingly, both could still stand.

The conference room was also a mess. And Conner began to limp towards Shadow.

"Hah...Hah...Had enough, st-streaks?" Conner gasped out, using the wall as support as he leaned onto it.

Shadow smirked, but cringed at the pain. "N-Never..." he said as he held onto the corner of the table to steady himself.

Conner eyed him a bit with his good eye. "You're one t-tough fighter...streaks..."

"I could say the same for you..." Shadow trailed off "But I have to end this...now..." Shadow pushed himself up and stood straight, shoulders out and chest puffed, and his head raised.

Conner let out a dry laugh. "You can still fight? Damn...it's been a long time since I've fought like this...thanks for the workout, streaks..." Conner admitted as he pushed himself off and readied himself for another round.

They were about to clash, when a voice sounded out.

**_"Agent Shadow, Report Agent Shadow. G.U.N. Headquarters contacting. Report back to base, I repeat, report back to main base."_**a voice spoke from Shadow's wrist communicator.

Conner's ears perked up a bit. "So you're a G.U.N. agent?! Funny, Mr Rich said that you guys would visit next week..." Conner spoke, relaxing a bit.

Shadow eyed the green hedgehog, his battle stance not fazing. "What do you mean?"

"Ease up on the defense, streaks. There's no reason for me to fight you anymore...Unless you still want to spar..." Conner exclaimed.

Shadow furrowed his eyebrows and relaxed his aching muscles. "Explain about what your Commander told you."

Conner smirked. "Commander? You mean Mr Rich? Oh, he said that your boss" He pointed to Shadow "Was coming to inspect my team later next week...I see you haven't been notified..."

Shadow threw a confused expression. "Your team? You can't be the leader of the specialist team that took down the-"

"Jewel Robbers in Mobotropolis? Yes, yes we did. But I'm not really the leader, just the second in command. Also, did you really think that if I wasn't specially trained I would've gone down about twenty hits ago?!" Conner confirmed.

Shadow stayed silent. _'If Abraham was planning to come see this place for himself...then why the hell did he send Rouge and I?!' _

Conner noticed his distress. "I guess your boss didn't tell you all the details...Well, if you want to know the truth, then I guess that's business with your boss, if you don't, then I guess I'll leave you to think..." Conner said as he began to limp his way to the door.

Shadow watched him go. "You should know better than to turn your back on your opponent..." Shadow advised.

Conner paused a bit. "Believe me Streaks, you're a worthy opponent, but if we keep fighting both of us will still end up in the emergency room...no difference there..." Conner said as he limped.

"It's Shadow..."

"Pardon?"

"Shadow the Hedgehog..."

Conner smiled a bit. "Conner Daiz...and the name suits ya, Shadow..." And with that, Conner left the room, leaving Shadow alone once more.

_'I better find Rouge...Fast...'_

* * *

**~With Rouge~**

Rouge sighed as she picked up another file.

_'So far...I haven't found jack shit...' _

"Hm?" Rouge reached over to grasp a file with a familiar name on it.

"What the-Oh..." Rouge's eyes widened as she read the file's name.

'Ashur T. Black Dragon' it read in print.

_'I-It can't be...he's still alive?!' _Rouge frantically opened the file to prove her thoughts correct.

The picture shown her once good friend, his black scales and emerald green eyes giving her proof that this is the same person she recruited once so many years before.

Before he turned into a blood-thirsty killer and murdered many G.U.N. officers.

"H-He's alive...W-What is he doing here?!" She exclaimed as she read his biography.

"Second in Command...Team Static...Strongest Thing Alive?!" Rouge read aloud to herself.

She closed the file, and shut her eyes as she took in a deep breath, her chest aching, before she re-opened the file and began to read once more.

* * *

**~Back At G.U.N. HQ~**

_**"Commander, there is someone online wishing to speak with you..."** _

"Tell them I'm not in at the moment."

_**"But Sir-"** _The voice was cut off.

_**"You certainly know how to make an entrance, Mr Towers"**_Another voice said, as Commander Towers sat upright.

"Who is this? Where are you?" Commander Towers demanded.

**_"Check your computer screen, Commander."_ **Abraham turned his computer to see Mr Rich in his own office back at Seaside.

"You...You're that hedgehog-"

**"Yes, I am. And i'm here to ask you what in Chaos' name has gotten to you to order one of your men to infiltrate MY facility, and attack one of MY children?!"**

Commander Tower widened his eyes "..._What?_"

* * *

_'Relax Rouge...Relax...' _Rouge set the file she was reading aside.

_'There must be a reason he's here...Ah Rouge, don't get side-tracked over something in the past...Remember your mission...' _

Rouge nodded to herself before she began to search the scattered files once more.

There were three more that she hadn't check out yet. She reached out to one of them, until from the corner of her eye, she saw one that was discarded, being covered with file papers.

* * *

**~Commander~**

"I had ordered no such thing as to attack one of your men!" Commander Towers objected.

_**"But you had ordered to infiltrate my facility without my permission or authorization, is that true?"**_Mr Rich countered, silencing the Commander.

"Yes but-"

_**"BUT NOTHING! Infiltrating my facility is one thing, but when one of my children get hurt-"** _

"Since when have you addressed your soldiers as your children?" Abraham asked.

_**"My children are not soldiers, Commander, I have watched them grow and I have raised them from when they have first came to train here."** _Mr Rich clarified.

* * *

**~Rouge~**

Rouge squinted a bit, since the title wasn't very clear, but then her throat hitched.

_"-Rose"_

Her heart pounded as she hesitated, but reached over and dragged it out.

_'Could it...be?' _

* * *

**~Commander~**_  
_

_**"If you want to know so much about my facility, Abraham, then I suggest you come visit us next week. Take it as an invitation and an inspection of our new addition to the facility's teams. You may have heard of them, the group that had succeeded in the robbery capture?"**_Commander widened his eyes a bit, but still stayed silent.

**_"And of course, we'll have to deal with the matter of what had happened today at my facility, no? I'm giving you a cordial invitation to my facility, so please come visit. I can't WAIT to meet you face to face, Commander..."_ **And with that, Abraham's computer screen went back to normal, showing his desktop wallpaper.

Commander Tower slammed his fist against the table in anger, cursing to himself silently.

* * *

**~Rouge~**

Her eyebrows furrowed as she read the title.

_'Amelia J. Rose'_

She felt the laminated folder as she thought hard with hesitation, biting her lip, before opening the file.

Rouge's eyes widened in horror and shock as she saw the picture of the individual.

_'AMY?!' _

* * *

**Done...**

**Hope you like it!**

**Btw, the characters here shall wear clothes, even the guys. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA *cries***

**Raven: But you own us!**

**...*cries more***

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**-Facility Infirmary:**

"Damn, who knew you'd get this beat up from some little spy..." Cyro said as the nurse was bandaging up Conner's arm.

Conner glared at him through his good eye. "Shut up, he wasn't some measly spy..."

"I can believe that, since you're once of the most experienced fighter out of all of us. If it was an easy opponent, you would've taken him down without a scratch." Ashur confirmed while the others nodded.

The male members of Team Mist, as well as the posse of Conner's trainee's were all packed into the infirmary, after they heard that their coach had encountered a spy and had gotten injured badly.

"Well, at least he wasn't injured to the extent of getting him hospitalized..." Flame said.

"I wouldn't be so keen on that note..." Conner said as the others through him confused glances.

"A certain someone will have a mean temper once they hear about this...I'm not sure i'll make it out alive after what they'll do to me..." Conner said as the others shook their heads while some snickered.

"Don't worry Conner, my father will understand the circumstances..." Flame assured with a smile.

Conner side-glanced his best friend. "I'm not talking about Mr Rich, though..."

Jonah raised his eyebrow. "Starlight?" he asked as Cyro, Darius and Flame cringed at the sound of their friend's name.

Conner smirked. "Worse."

"Who can be worse than Star?!" Darius said as the others agreed.

"You'd be surprised..." Conner said.

* * *

The fast clicking of heels echoed through the hall, as workers threw confused looks towards the person walking.

Her newly straightened quills swayed with every step, and her mascara and eye lined eyes were filled with furiosity and annoyance.

She was just coming from the hair salon, since today was supposed to be her break day.

_**Was.**_

Her eyebrows furrowed, and her eyes half-lidded, Moonlight Rayy looked anything but pleased.

"ML Wait-"

"Just calm down sweetie-"

"no need to do something rash-"

Amy, Alicia and Starlight, as well as Julia, Jamie and Raven were following their distressed friend, after she got the call that her best friend had been injured.

She didn't listen, as she sped up, heading for the infirmary.

She reached the destination and slammed the doors open, not bothering to wait for her friends.

The boys widened their eyes and spread out her path towards the room where Conner was, with the other girls following after her.

She caught sight of her friend, as he was sitting on a bed while the nurse was treating him.

She stopped in front of him, arms crossed and her back facing the others. There was silence as they watched intently.

Conner looked up at her, and swallowed a lump as she glared at him. "...Hey..."

Moonlight stayed silent, narrowing her eyes to intensify her glare.

**Conner's P.O.V. **

ML shifted her weight from one leg to another, till she spoke.

"I was at the mall, enjoying my break day with the girls when I got a phone call saying that my best friend was injured badly to the extent that he's being treated for broken limbs...Care to explain?" Moonlight spoke calmly, but it was evidently clear that she was refraining from lashing out at me from anger.

I skimmed my eyes over her body.

True, she really seemed that she was at the mall, with her hair down and straightened, her face dolled up and her outfit different from what she wore when she worked at the facility. A tight pink tank top with a purple heart in the middle along with pink wedges and a gray short showing a little more of her legs than what was comfortable. I lingered a bit at her legs, noting that those wedges made her legs look fantastic. And the tight gray short that made her round perky ass look-

No Conner, she's mad now. No thinking of any of that.

I looked up into her eyes and smirked. "I only broke an arm, ML, no need to get worked up..."

If her glare wasn't scary enough before, it sure as hell is now.

I swallowed a bit. Yep, she's seriously pissed. I looked past her and at the others. "Guys, care to give us a moment alone?..."

They nodded, some of the guys mumbling "Good Luck" and "Hope you'll live through it..."

As soon as the door shut, I was left with the nurse and ML.

Alone.

Oh Joy.

"What really happened Conner?" ML spoke.

I sighed. "It's nothing you should worry about ML-"

"Yes it is, Conner! I deserve to know what in the name of hell happened for you to end up like this?!" ML shouted.

"I got in a fight. I always get in fights. No big deal." I said, shrugging it off.

"But you never got hurt this bad! If you keep this up, with all this fighting and recklessness you'll end up being paralyzed or worse!"

I looked up at her. "But I'm Okay! Why are you having such a hissy fit?!"

"You're okay?! Conner you have a broken arm, a black eye, you're basically a mummy from all the bandaging, how is that okay?! Somehow when you get better you always manage to get beat up once more! I can't always endure this with you-"

"Nobody's asking you to!" I told her, raising my voice. We heard the door shut, signaling that the nurse had left us as well.

"But I have to! Cause if you continue all this stupid reckless fighting then who will take care of you-"

"Moonlight I can take care of myself" I stated, my patience running thin.

"LOOKING AT YOU NOW IT DOESN'T SEEM THAT WAY DOES IT?!" ML yelled at me as i furrowed my eyebrows in anger/

"Don't you raise your voice at me I'VE HAD WORSE YOU KNOW THAT-"

"Yeah. I DO! I'VE SEEN YOU HURT AND ACHING FROM EVERY FIGHT YOU'VE HAD! I'VE SEEN YOU BRUISED AND BATTERED TO THE EXTENT THAT YOU MIGHT NOT EVER MOVE AGAIN! WHY DO YOU KEEP FIGHTING IF THIS IS HOW YOU'RE GONNA END UP?!" ML said before she turned her back to me.

I scoffed and turned my head "Why do you always ask me the same question if you already know the answer to it?" She didn't turn as I spoke "Moonlight, I'll never change the way I handle my duties. If my assignments require me to fight, then I will fight. I will fight till I die, that's my stopping point. That'll never change, no matter how many times I get hurt, it will never change. So you can stop your lectures on me." I said, while her back still faced me.

Silence consumed the air around us as neither one of us spoke or moved.

"Then I guess it can't be helped." I heard ML speak softly.

She turned to me, and began to approach me, her eyes slightly brimming with tears.

I felt a pang of guilt for making her cry, but i brushed it off as she neared me. "I-If I can't stop you from fighting...then I can at least help you with healing your injuries, so you can continue to fight for your reason...whatever it may be..." ML said as she took my wrapped broken arm in both hands.

Her eyes glowed a bit as she whispered.

"Chaos...Heal..."

There was a flash of yellow that erupted from my arm. She let go of it and sat down next to me on the bed.

I flexed my fingers, my left arm feeling way better than before. I turned to her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, her head down and her eyes closed. "Just a little lightheaded..."

I frowned a bit. Moonlight's always had problems with her Chaos powers, since her telekineses didn't mix well with her Chaos Force, it was a lot harder for her to control them both.

So far, the only time she's ever used her Chaos powers for when she was gonna treat me for my injuries...nothing else like Shadow had done...

Shadow. The only way I had sensed him was from the overflowing power of Chaos energy he had. And it was to the point where my fur had stood on end.

"Conner?" I snapped out of my thoughts to look at ML.

The pang of guilt that I had pushed away before had come at me with full throttle as ML looked at me with _those _eyes.

The ones that could seriously break down the strongest of men and make them soft as hell, the ones that could shame any five-year old's pleading face. Y'know, the ones that make your heart drop to your stomach.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Promise me that you'll be a little less reckless when you fight...It's not the best sight for me to see you all bloody and bruised..." ML said in a small voice as she hugged my right arm tight and set her head on my shoulder.

I turned to her, her eyes looking up me as a small tear cascaded down her cheek. I smiled at her warmly. "I promise..."

She smiled up at me and cuddled my arm closer to her.

We sighed as silence once again filled the room.

* * *

**~Outside...~**

"It seems quiet in there, I wonder how Conner's holding up..."

"I bet ML already gave him a piece of her mind. He's probably looking worse than before"

"Aw c'mon, ML couldn't be that dangerous, can she?"

"I'm not sure about that, Cyro. Conner and ML have been together for _**11**_** years**...I bet ML has a lot of pent up frustration and anger she wants to let out at him..."

"No way Jonah, even if she is mad at him, ML wouldn't harm him...She wouldn't harm a fly..."

"True, but look at it this way: Have any of you ever seen ML that angry?"

Silence followed as many exchanged glances.

"She...did look really mad though..."

"Yeah...practically fuming..."

"Damn...Now I really hope Conner's gonna be alright..."

"Well, if something DOES happen to him, at least he won't give us those hell-bent training classes anymore..."

"Yep"

"True that"

"Yeah...Hey Flame if Conner somehow doesn't make it out can I be second-in-command?" Darius asked as Flame gave him a side glance.

"Psh, yeah right Darius, Flame's gonna make YOU the second-in-command..." Cyro said sarcastically.

"listen here you-"

The soft sound of the infirmary door opening reached the hall, and everyone had tensed up and grew silent as the nurse emerged from behind it.

She looked at all off them, then shook her head in small fun. "You all look as if you're waiting to see if something's gonna happen..." She said.

Flame approached her "Um pardon señorita, but how are the things inside?" Flame asked as the nurse threw him a sympathetic look.

"Well, the girl's making a big deal out of it, and Conner isn't really enjoying the whole ordeal...I hope she doesn't rough him up too much..." the nurse said as all the others exchanged glances once more before...

"I CALL DIBS ON BEING THE NEXT COACH!"

"NO WAY WADE I DO!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO ASHUR SHOULD BE THE ONE TO COACH IN CONNER'S PLACE"

"OH YEAH?! WHY HIM?!"

"CAUSE HE'S STRONGER THAN ALL OF YOU!"

"SAYS WHO?!"

"WELL IT'S TRUE! NONE OF YOU WERE ABLE TO FACE CONNER IN A FIGHT UNTIL ASHUR STEPPED UP! HE COULD'VE WON!"

The group started to argue more and more, everyone shouting for a chance at being the coach.

Amy shook her head and sighed. "Now what? All the others are fighting..."

"I dunno, but someone's gotta check in with Conner and ML sooner or later..." Jamie scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah...Jamie help me calm this place down first..."

"Sure thing AJ" And with that note, Jamie stuck two fingers in her mouth and blew a long, hard and loud whistle that rang out and silenced everyone.

They all turned to glance at the two pinkettes. "Thanks Jamie...Sorry to interrupt your argument, but someone's gotta check on Conner and ML...any suggestions on who's gonna go?" Amy said.

Silence filled the hall as many shuffled in their places and looked away.

Amy rolled her eyes in frustration "C'mon! You can't all be scared to go in there! Who'll be the brave one here and go inside?" Everyone turned their eyes to her.

She glanced around. "W-What? NO NOT ME! You've got to be kidding!"

"Well, ML is your best friend, you have a better chance at going inside and coming out unharmed than most of us..." Flame said as the others agreed.

"I-I b-but I-Oh fine!" Amy protested, before she crossed her arms and looked away, annoyed.

"But I'm not going alone!" Amy said as she grabbed Flame's arm. "You're coming with!"

"Esperar lo-?!" she dragged Flame towards the door.

Amy pushed through the door with Flame behind her and they stumbled in, expecting the worst to happen.

What they didn't expect, though, was to find ML cuddling Conner's arm and Conner having his head still on his shoulders.

"Umm...Are we interrupting something?" Amy asked as she looked at the 'couple'.

"Nah, we were just finishing up..." Conner said as ML hugged his arm tighter.

Flame glanced closely at Moonlight to see that she had some tear stains on her face. "You sure about that?" He looked warily at Conner.

Conner nodded and signaled him to shrug it off.

Amy looked back at the two friends. _'They really could make a cute couple...' _She smiled to herself.

"We're just friends, Amy..." ML spoke out.

Amy threw a bewildered look. "What are you talking abo-" Amy caught ML's sly smirk. "DID YOU JUST READ MY MIND?!" Amy screeched as ML giggled and nodded.

"Sorry, but you were asking for it..." ML said as Amy childishly stuck out her tongue at her.

ML let go of Conner's arm, but still stayed by his side sitting.

"So...is everything okay now?..." Flame asked.

ML peeked at Conner from the corner of her eye. He noticed and sent a wink back, immediately regretting it since his eye stung in pain.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that everything is good-"

There was an interruption as everyone that was outside swarmed back into the infirmary.

"Hey guys!"

"Was she too hard on ya?"

"Huh, Conner doesn't seem to be _**too** _torn up..."

"Holy Crap Conner you're still in one piece?!"

Conner leaned in closely towards ML "Why do I get the feeling that I wasn't supposed to survive?" he whispered as ML slightly shook her head in confusion.

"Well, there goes Ashur's chance of becoming Coach..."

"So does Wade's chance..."

"He never had a chance in the first place..."

"Shut up asshole..."

A vein popped onto Conner's head as he realized what they were up to. "EEEEHHHHHHHH?! YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARDS WERE FIGHTING FOR MY PLACE WHILE I WAS BEING TREATED?! WHY I OUTTA-" Conner was about to jump out of the bed and attack his 'students' until he was held back by a hand on his shoulder.

"-'You outta' sit back down and rest your wounds...right?" He heard ML's voice as he turned to look at her. There was a bit of venom in her voice as a black aura surrounded her, meaning that if he didn't do as she says he'll regret it.

Conner swallowed his fear and leaned back to sitting. "Y-Yeah..."

ML turned to the others. "So, anyone mind telling me who did this to Conner?"

Everyone glanced at one another, till Flame spoke. "Well, from what he's told us...A spy had infiltrated the facility through the air vents, and Conner was able to sense him by his immense Chaos Force. Conner had tracked him down to the conference room, which now lays in ruins due to the fight he had with the spy. That's what he told us...Although..." Flame trailed off a bit and glanced at Conner.

"Why did you let him escape?" The question lingered in the air as everyone stared at Conner.

"He was a G.U.N. agent. He had no choice but to let him go..." Another voice spoke as everyone turned to find Mr Rich and Ms Isabella.

"S-Sir!"

"Mr Rich?!"

"M-Ms Isabella!"

Mr Rich was in his usual attire, a Black coat with a grey dress shirt beneath, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

Ms Isabella was wearing a baby blue blazer with a matching pencil skirt, and a white shirt with matching white heels.

Flame spoke "Sir, mamá, why are you two here?"

Flame grimaced a bit at the formality, but spoke nonetheless. "We're here to check up on Conner, and to hear him explain to us what had happened with his encounter...Conner?" Mr Rich turned to Conner, as everyone else looked at him.

Conner sighed. "What do you want to know?"

Mr Rich glanced at his wife, then back at Conner. "Everything...the spy's name. Their physical appearance. Why they were here..."

Conner closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Alright...well, he was a male. A Hedgehog. Black fur, tan muzzle, dark red streaks and blood red eyes. His name is Shadow. I'm not sure why he was here but I think that-"

Amy didn't listen to his explanation, as his voice droned out and she was left to her intruding thoughts.

_'Shadow?!'_

_'Shadow was here?...'_

_'Why?!'_

_"If he was here on a G.U.N. mission, then there's a chance that Rouge might have gone with hi-ROUGE?!'_

_'What the hell is going on?!'_

"-my. Amy!" she snapped out her thoughts as Raven called her name and looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright? You seem kinda zoned out..." Raven said.

Amy stared at her for a bit, before she shook her head and pulled on a fake smile. "I'm fine, Rav, just had a couple of thoughts in my head. No worries." Amy said calmly and turned to listen to what the others were talking about.

Raven gave her friend one last weary look before she turned back to the situation at hand.

_'Why do I feel that she's hiding something?' _

* * *

**Hey, sorry for no updates. I'm still using my daddy's computer and its so slow. I also think that I'm coming down with some writer's block. I really hope I can put up another chapter soon before my high school days start. **

**Please Review! That's the only thing that motivates me to write up chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. **

**Jamie: But you own us!**

**...*sulks in corner***

**Jamie: Well f/ck you too then.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The "Honorable" Visit.**

**~At The Facility~**

**Normal P.O.V. **

It had been four days since the incident that happened between Conner and Shadow had started, and somehow things had died down in these very few days, with the rebuilding of the conference room and almost all of Conner's injuries miraculously healing overnight (Lol we all know what really went down with Con's injuries XD), things seemed quite peaceful and it was as if everything was back to normal.

That is, until Team Mist got the word that G.U.N.'s Upmost Commander, Abraham Towers, was coming for a visit to inspect the facility and to meet the team of specialists that took care of the robbery bust.

As to put it lightly, they were REALLY caught offguard.

_'So much for 'back to normal' _Thought Team Leader Flame as he watched his teammates overreact to the news.

"Oh my Chaos, HE'S COMING TODAY?!"

"We're not ready for this, I'M NOT EVEN READY FOR THIS!"

"Great, we were screwed after what happened with our mission, NOW WE'RE SCREWED ALL OVER AGAIN-"

_"CERRADA!" _Flame shouted as everyone had silenced.

"Look, I understand that this was unexpected, and we've barely had time to rest, but if we're gonna have to go through with it, we'll do it as a well-defined Team! We've goe through harder situations like these and we've managed to come out on top. We're Team Mist! We can do this! " Flame spoke, certain that his words could get through to his teammates.

Sadly, it didn't, as the teammates reverted back to their state of panic.

Flame lowered his head in frustration as anger and fury filled him up. "If that's how you're gonna act..then..." he mumbled as he clenched his fists and fire engulfed his whole body.

"YOU LAZY BASTARDS! SNAP OUT OF IT AND LISTEN TO WHAT I FUCKING SAY TO YOU, EH?!" Flame hollared.

"Hey Hey, ease up on the flames, ya spanish brute..." Flame's flames died down as Conner placed a bandaged hand onto his best friend's shoulder.

Flame glanced back at his best friend to see him with ML and Amy behind him.

"Talk about explosive reactions..." Amy spoke as ML smiled warm-heartedly. Flame relaxed a bit more as ML stepped up to him.

"Everyone's here now, and our guests are arriving in an hour, so are we ready to get this thing going?" ML asked.

Flame looked over to the rest of his teammates, sending glare daggers to them, then nodded towards ML.

"Aye, we're ready."

* * *

**Meanwhile in a far off place...**

**~Celios Forest~**

**Lightning's P.O.V.**

"So...how long are we gonna search in this place?" Ashur asked as we trudged through the forest floor.

"Our mission was to defeat and arrest two artifact robbers and to retrieve the stolen artifacts, so we have to find them before we head home..." Jonah affirmed, a scowl forming onto his face as his leg got caught in a tangle.

"Okay...and why didn't we take the whole group? Why just Alicia, Diana, me, you and Jonah?" Ashur asked once again.

I exchanged glances with Jonah and Alicia before I answered. "Because...Marx and Lucy shouldn't see what you're gonna go through..."

Ashur threw a confused expression. "What-" A lightning powered cage formed around him as he was trapped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME OUT!" Ashur shouted.

"Sorry Ashur, but it's for your own good" Jonah said.

I sighed. "Ashur...the main reason we were here because Mr Richard said it would be the best place to explain this to you..."

"Didja really hafta cage me for this?!"

We all nodded.

Ashur crossed his arms. "Well? Spit it out! Tell me!"

I looked back at my teammates before I faced him. "Today, the G.U.N. Commander and some of his soldiers were arriving at the facility, and Mr Richard, as well as I, knew very well of your past with them, so he asked me to take you away before you do anything rash and extreme to them or to the facility..."

A dark red aura surrounded him in the cage, and he clenched his arms as he lowered his head. "S-So...this was all a fake to just lure me out here to trap me; so I wouldn't hurt the person responsible for my horrible past...AND YOU THINK I'D JUST LET HIM PASS WITHOUT A SCRATCH?!" Ashur screamed as he raised his head.

His eyes shone with rage and malice. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

We all faced away from him, none of us dared to speak.

"TELL ME YOU BASTARDS-"

"ASHUR STOP! YOU REALLY DON'T UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION YOU'RE IN!" we turned to see it was Alicia who spoke out.

Ashur was about to retort before he saw a tear roll down his teammate's cheek. He looked at her, his voice softening slightly "Wha...What do you mean?"

His angry demeanor returned "WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN I DON'T UNDERSTAND?!"

Alicia wiped some tears away as she stepped up to him.

"Alicia don't get too close..." warned said as she neared the lightening cage.

Alicia looked into her trapped teammate's eyes. "Mr Rich said that if you interefere in the visit of the G.U.N. Commander, he will expel you from the facility, and G.U.N. would arrest you."

Ashur's rage calmed a bit. He looked over to Jonah and Diana, then to me. "T-That can't be true!" he said. "I WAS THE ONE WHO SUFFERED! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE PUNISHED FOR THIS?!"

"He said once G.U.N. retains custody for you, they'll kill you." I said, silencing him completely. "We had no choice but to take you here, since if the Commander saw you, he'd waste no time in getting you killed. Same went for you. Mr Richard did this for the sake of the facility and for the sake of your well-being, so please, don't make this difficult as it shouldn't be." I explained, with pain shooting through my heart.

Ashur had his head lowered, and he didn't speak. Alicia stepped away from the cage, but not too far.

There was silence.

"*sigh*...So how long are we gonna be here for?" Ashur asked, as he lowered himself down to the forest floor and sat indian style.

"Well, until Marx gives us the O.K., we're gonna be here for a while..." Jonah said as he sat on a nearby rock.

"...Well can you at least take down the lightning cage?"

They all glanced at me as I sighed. "Are you calmed now?"

"I'm calm enough"

I huffed a bit, then smirked as I waved my hand, and the cage had gone down. "I hope you'll stay calm until this whole thing is over, I don't plan on getting my second-in-command expelled" I said with a wink as Ashur smiled slightly.

_'I just hope this'll be over soon...'_

* * *

**~Back at The Facility~**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Hard, steady footsteps made their way across from the landing ground, as Commander Abraham Towers approached the main halls.

His hands were behind his back, his shoulders were squared, and his head was raised. His whole body posture screamed authority.

Alongside him were Shadow and Rouge, both accompanying him on the inspection of the facility, as well as four armed G.U.N. agents trailing behind them, serving as guards for the Commander.

"Talk about heavy authority..." mumbled Conner towards Flame as he, alongside Flame and Mr Rich, watched the Commander approach them.

_'I hope I get the chance to see Amy at least...that is, if I find her...The only reason I tagged along was for her...' _Rouge thought as anticipation swirled in her gut.

She glanced ahead to see Mr Rich standing with a dark red hedgehog with dark orange streaks and blue eyes, and a bandaged dark green hedgehog with darker blue eyes and metal...coverings?!

_'I hope this place isn't a sanctuary for freak-shows...' _Rouge thought as Commander Towers shook hands with Mr Rich.

"Ah, Commander Towers, it's an honor to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Mr Richard." the Commander said as he ushered his hand towards Rouge and Shadow. "These are my best agents, Agent Shadow and Agent Rouge. Behind them are my guards."

"Ah, very pleased to meet you Agent Shadow. It's a delight to meet you Miss Rouge...Good Morning, gentelmen." Mr Rich said politely as he turned a bit to Flame and Conner. "Pleased to introduce you to the leader of Team Mist, the team that led the robbery bust, my son Flame the HedgeCat and his Second-in-Command Conner Daiz..."

Flame and Conner saluted the Commander, Conner slightly twitching from his unhealed injuries. Commander Towers glanced at them both, then nodded.

Shadow approached and shook hands with Flame, then turned to Conner, who was smirking.

He grasped Conner's hand in his own. "Nice to see ya again, Streaks" Conner whispered.

Shadow's expressionless face didn't change, instead his gaze hardened onto Conner's left hand that he was shaking with. "Wasn't your left arm broken?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow at Conner.

Conner's smirk broadened. "C'mon Streaks, do you really think that some measly broken arm could hold me back?" Conner said, as Shadow smirked and huffed.

"Of course not..." Conner heard Shadow mutter as he followed the Commander and Mr Rich, along with Rouge.

_'Today's gonna be a lot of fun...' _Conner thought as Flame ushered him to move.

* * *

**~Later~**

"For an underground program, this place is gigantic..." Commander Towers said as Mr Rich smiled a bit.

"Well, we have a lot of people here, so it's really a necessity." Mr Rich said.

Rouge and Shadow exchanged glances.

"When do you think we'll meet the team?" Rouge asked Shadow in a whisper.

Shadow thought for a moment, until he cleared his throat. "Commander, Mr Richard, don't you think we should meet the whole team responsible for the robbery bust?"

Mr Rich and the Commander turned to him, then glanced at each other.

Finally, Mr Rich turned to his son. "Flame, can you guide us to where the rest of Team Mist are?"

Flame nodded "Sure, they've been waiting all day for this..." he said as he lead the group into one of the halls.

Rouge trailed a bit behind, looking at the walls as thoughts invaded her mind. _'I wonder if I'll see Amy here...to be honest I wouldn't want to see her here...and if Shadow saw her...'_

Rouge glanced at Shadow. _'I didn't tell him about what I found in the flie room...he would've caused a problem to everyone if he found out Amy was taken here...' _

Rouge turned her eyesight to Mr Rich. _'He may seem nice and polite, but judging the facility, he's capable of getting anything he wants no matter what. Whether it may be money or strength. He may be the one who called on the plan to kidnap Amy." _Rouge grimaced at Mr Rich as the thought settled into her mind.

_'I'm gonna find Amy and get her outta here for sure'_

* * *

Commander Towers strode in front of the rest of Team Mist's members. He inspected each one as they stood in a straight horizontal line inside the small room.

Flame and Conner were standing in the sidelines, watching the whole thing along with Mr Rich.

The Team was alligned from tallest to shortest, with Darius being the tallest and thus the first one and Amy being the shortest as well as the last one in the line.

Abraham's gaze lingered a bit as he inspected Moonlight. He stopped infront of her. "You. State your Name and occupation."

Moonlight seemed hesitant, but replied nonetheless. "Moonlight James Rayy, Sir. I'm the engineer for Team Mist, sir."

Abraham blinked. "James Rayy, huh? No wonder you seemed familiar. I knew your father. He was a great soldier and a great man." he said, turning his head as memories filled his head with a small smile gracing his lips. He opened his eyes and turned back to Moonlight, his smile gone. "It was a shame to lose him to the Great War..."

ML lowered her gaze a bit, swallowing her sadness up. "Thank you sir."

"Let's hope you'll turn out to be twice the great soldier he was, Ms Moonlight..." the Commander said as he walked over to Mr Rich.

ML sighed for a bit, pushing away memories of her late father to the back of her head. Now wasn't the right time to break down in tears.

She felt a nudge from the side and saw Amy giving her a reassuring glance. ML smiled a bit to assure Amy, as well as the others, that she was alright. They all knew how sensitive the topic about her birthfather was to her.

"A very well-composed team you have here, Flame. Although I'm still wavering about the fact that these people had actually done the robbery bust..." Commander Towers spoke.

Flame smiled. "Well, it seems that you'll have to see it to believe it, sir."

Commander Abraham nodded. "It seems so."

* * *

**~Outside the Room~**

"When are we gonna go inside?" Rouge asked, bored and worried.

"The Commander will send for us. If he wants us inside he would've told us." Shadow said nonchalant, as he leaned onto the wall with his arms crossed.

"Yeah well, he better hurry up alrea-"

"Agent Shadow, Ms Rouge, the Commander allows you to enter." Conner interrupted, as he held the door open for both of them.

Shadow nodded in understanding as he pushed himself off of the wall and stepped into the room, with Rouge following after him.

He looked around to see the members of Team Mist.

"They're all just kids..." Rouge whispered as she scanned them as they stood, until he heard her gasp and clamp her hand onto her mouth.

Shadow looked at his partner in confusion and slight worry, until he followed her line of eyesight.

His breath hitched.

_'N-No...it can't be...'_

A pink hedgehog with jade green eyes was talking with her collegue, a gray hedgehog with black streaks.

He swallowed his spit, and for the first time in his never-ending life he prayed to Chaos that this woman wasn't the young girl he's been searching for all these years...

_'I...I need to get out of here...' _

He saw the pink female look wearliy at her collegue, before getting back into her position.

She looked over to the two agents, seemingly calm.

_'Please...PLEASE don't recognize us...' _Shadow silently pleadede as they made eye-contact.

Her eyebrows furrowed, conteplating her thoughts till realization hit her and utter shock filled her whole form.

Rouge unclamped her mouth and ran up to her, lunging at her and hugging her as if her life depended on it.

"AMY!"

"ROUGE!"

_'ROSE!'_

* * *

**AND SHIT HITS THE FAN! HAHAHA!**

**Also sorry about not updating much...**

**Raven: Yeah! What the hell is wrong with you?!**

**Well...I...I think I'm coming down with a lil' writer's block...**

**Raven: *shocked***

**Darius: *shocked***

**Flame, Cyro, Jamie & Julia: *shocked***

**...What?**

**Darius: *rushes over and scoops me up in his arms* JENNI!**

**HEY what the-**

**Flame: SOMEBODY CALL 911!**

**Jamie: GET HER A DOCTOR STAT**

**Raven: YOU'RE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!**

**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOU-*gets thrown onto an operating table***

**Cyro: *wearing surgeon outfit* Alright, let's hope we can stop this disease before it spreads. Julia, hand me the scalple.**

**Julia: U-Um, isn't this taking it a bit too far? It's not like Jenni's actually gonna stop writing...**

**Cyro: Of course not! We're just making sure it won't happen, now, the scalple please...**

**SCALPLE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS PLANNING TO D-GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME CYRO-FLAME LET ME GO DAMMI-*Jamie slams the door on us***

**Raven: Will she be okay?**

**Jamie: She'll be alright. **

**Julia: *sighs* It's too late to stop them now...**

**Darius: Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA. **

**Note: I updated this soon since I may not have the time to write since I've started my sophomore year and I need to catch up in my AP classes. Hope you enjoy this.**

**OH AND BTW THIS IS TWO DAYS AFTER THE LAST CHAPPIE.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Other Side**

**Normal P.O.V.**

****Shadow stared ahead of the city, as the sun was blocked by the clouds, and he stood on a ledge onto of the tallest building in Mobotropolis which gave him a grand view of the city beneath.

Accompanying him was Rouge, who sat beside his standing form, also staring ahead.

Silence was heavy in the air, but they were used to it.

Because they're thoughts were only filled with what happened just two days ago.

**~Flashback~**

_"What is the meaning of this?! SHADOW?! ROUGE!" Commander Towers demanded._

_Rouge was clutching onto Amy, as tears streamed down her tan muzzle. She didn't turn to the Commander's voice, as she whispered "I found you I finally found you" into Amy's ears over and over again. _

_Everyone was as clueless as the Commander, as they saw their teammate get glomped on._

_"SHADOW?" Shadow faced the Commander, as shock faded away from his facial features, but not from his thoughts._

_He straightened himself up, and looked at his Commander. "Sir...it's...well...it's hard to explain...' Shadow said as he turned back to look at the pink hedgehog._

_'She's alive...and grown...' He mentally took note as he scanned her._

_Amy was having a hard time to grasp the situation as well._

_'Shadow...Rouge...you're here but...why?'_

_"Well someone better explain to me what the hell is going on!" Commander Towers shouted._

_Amy lowered her head onto Rouge's shoulder, as she relaxed and hugged her dear old friend back. "Rouge...I'm so glad to see you again..." Amy whispered._

_Rouge gasped and pulled back to look at her best friend. "Amy..." she said, then her facial features hardened. "We need to get you outta here."_

_Amy froze, as well as the other teammates of Team Mist._

_"What's going on?!" Jamie whispered to Raven, who shrugged in reply._

_"Why do they want to take AJ away?" Cyro asked Darius, and Darius glanced at Conner, who also had no idea either._

_Amy looked at her friend in confusion. "...What?" she rasped out "Get me outta here? What are you saying Rouge?" Amy spoke as Rouge widened her eyes._

_"D-Don't you want to get outta here?! Aren't you trapped here?!" Rouge said._

_Amy didn't relent on her confusion. "Trapped?! Trapped for what? Rouge...I have no reason to leave here..." _

_Rouge just stared at her in shock, until she narrowed her eyes and tore away from Amy and glared at Mr Rich. _

_"YOU! YOU DID SOMETHING TO HER!" Rouge shouted as she was about to charge at him, until Shadow held her back. "YOU DID SOMETHING TO MY BEST FRIEND! YOU MONSTER! EXPLAIN YOURSELF YOU BASTARD!" _

_"ROUGE! STAND DOWN! SHADOW, TAKE HER OUTSIDE!" Commander Towers ordered as Shadow took Rouge and dragged her outside._

_Amy looked at the others for explanation, then at Mr Rich. "Was I supposed to escape? Is something wrong with me?" _

_Mr Rich shook his head "Don't worry Amelia, it's nothing you should trouble yourself with...Flame, take your team to the mess hall, I'll call for you later..." Flame nodded and they all cleared out the room, with Amy trailing behind._

_The Commander closed the door and faced Mr Rich. "I have a feeling that there's something to explain...and you know it Mr Rich..." _

_Mr Rich smirked sadly "Yes...I guess you trust your soldier's instincts as well..."_

_"Only the best ones..."_

_"You may call them in again, Commander. I might shed some light on what's happening..." _

**~End Flashback~**

"They had nothing to do with the kidnapping..." Rouge spoke.

"Can you even call it a kidnapping? He explained to us what really happened. He has no idea of why someone would fake the whole thing...Somehow it's a lot more complicated than we think..." Shadow said.

"...But who would set us up like that?" Rouge asked in curiousity.

Shadow shook his head. "No idea..." he sighed.

"It's even more complicated now that we have to keep it a secret from everyone, especially Sonic..."

"You and I both know that if that faker found out where Rose was, he woulds waste no time in destroying the facility and giving us more work to do..."

Rouge sighed. "I guess so..."

Silence filled the air once more.

"I wonder if she's happy..."

Rouge turned her head towards her partner, a bit of shock covering her features, till she turned back to face the city once again.

"Yeah...me too..."

* * *

**~Mystic Ruins~**

**Tail's P.O.V.**

The engine sputtered and gurgled as I work on it, hot steam hitting my face and making me sweat even more.

"One...more...twist...DONE!" I rasped in triumph as I shut the plane cover onto the engine and stepped back.

I took a small rag and wiped off the oil and sweat from my face, and I admired my work.

The X-Tornado was still here, and I still drove it, but it was new and improved with upgrades that i made myself and it still works as good as new.

I smirked and grabbed a nearby water bottle, taking a huge gulp.

_'Not bad for a 15 year old to work on a plane' _

"Mr Miles!" A mid-teenage voice spoke out as I turned to see Cream.

"Hey Cream! What's up?" I said, trying to sound cool, but failing evidently as she smiled at me.

" I just came to see if you were working too hard...And also, my mom bought me a new dress! Ya see?" She spoke sweetly as she twirled around. My heart swelled a bit as I stared at her. He dress was a peachy white casual dress, that reached to her knees and had orange flower prints all over it. She had orange ribbons tied to her now grown hair, and her bangs matched her big beautiful brown eyes perfectly.

Even though she looked stunning, a nagging fact still pressed at me to the back of my skull.

_'She really looks a lot more mature...but that's because it's all my fault...' _

Cream was supposed to be 10 years old, but something happened two years ago that i'll never forget.

Two years ago, I was working on a machine on how to extend the 'super' capacity of the Chaos Emeralds, since Sonic would always go super but for a short time only.

I was 13, and Cream was 8.

She was watching as I was making the final touches to the machine, and she stumbled onto some wires, but the machine just suddenly shot out a ray of Chaos and it bounced off the wall and hit Cream.

I feared the worst, thinking that something may have happened to her, but when I reached her, it was shocking.

She was larger, her ears were bigger and she had grown hair that reached to her shoulders. He clothes were small on her, as she struggled to keep hiding her underwear with her dress.

It turned out that the Chaos beam had boosted her growth spurt four years ahead, making her 12.

It was a hard day as I tried to explain it to Ms Vanilla, and I've never forgiven myself for what happened.

It was even harder when I found out it was impossible to change Cream back to the way she was.

We all thought she was going to stay that way forever, but Chaos was kind to me.

She kept growing normally over the years, and now she's (supposedly) 14. She's a lot more mature than we thought she would be, since the majority of us actually thought her brain would be four years younger than her age. But she adapted quickly.

And the years have treated her _well. _

"Well, is it nice?" Cream asked, her wide brown eyes shimmering.

I smiled. "Yeah, it looks good on you..." she beamed.

"So Mr Miles, are you done working on the X-Tornado?" I turned to her, kinda annoyed that she still calls me 'Mr Miles'.

"Yeah , I did...and also" I slowly started to walk up to her.

"Mr Miles?" She looked confused, then slightly worried as I didn't reply and kept approaching her. She stepped back and her back hit the edge of the metallic desk as she let out a slight gasp.

She turned her head a bit to glance back at the desk, her large ears swaying. I placed both of my hands on to the desk, one on each side of her body, trapping her with my arms.

She looked up at me, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

I leaned in close enough to whisper. "Cream...it's Tails..."

She blinked as confusion covered her face again.

"How many times have I told you to call me Tails?" I whispered softly as an embarrassed blush filled her cheeks.

"I-I u-um s-sorry" she stuttered and I inwardly smirked.

_'Wow, the "take charge bad-ass" method really does work' _I noted as I leaned in closer. I sniffed her a bit.

_'She smell just like fresh vanilla cream...ha...' _

"Maybe you need some punishment to learn..." I said in a husky voice.

He whole face lit up. "P-P-Punishment?! W-Wha...What kind, M-Mr Tails?" she spoke as she tried to lean back even further.

Alright, I know I'm cruel but I'm not backing down now, it's too late.

"Doesn't matter really, until you say my name..." I said in a whisper as I glanced at her lips.

"B-But Mr Mile-I Mean...Mr Tails, I can't just-"

"Cream, it's just 'Tails', no 'Mr' involved"

"B-But Mr Tails I-"

I half-lidded my eyes and hardened my gaze a bit, staring directly into her brown orbs. I leaned in further and our lips were centimeters apart.

"Tails. S. Like my namesake. Say it."

She breathed lightly and gulped. "T-T-Tails"

I smirked a bit. "Repeat it"

"T-Ta-Tails."

I nodded. "Again. Without stuttering"

She shut her eyes a bit a lowered her head. "Like your name sake. T..."

"A..."

"I..."

"L..."

"S..."

She glanced up at me and looked at my lips. "Tails..." she said in a hushed voice.

I glanced at her lips and slowly leaned in.

_'Closer..closer...so close...' _

"Hey Tails have you see-OH SHIT"

My ears perked as I saw Manic standing there with wide eyes.

I widened my eyes, a blush rising up from my throat, as tore away from Cream, who was also shocked and blushing.

"U-Um sorry, I'll just go" Manic said as he exited the room.

The heat of the blush was burning me, and I glanced back at Cream, who was smoothing out her dress in attempt to avoid the situation.

I sighed a bit and rubbed the back of my head.

_'Dammit...great timing Manic...'_

We stayed silent, and I turned to work on the X-Tornado again, even though I had just finished working on it.

I dropped to the ground to glance under it.

I heard Cream's feet move, and I knew she was heading for the way out.

I was wrong as i saw her drop my toolbox next to me, and she kneeled onto the ground beside me.

"i think you might need some help with this...so I'm here if you need me...Tails..." Cream said with a blush as she looked away.

I smiled, a real smile gracing my face as some of my blood rush faded.

"Thanks Cream"

* * *

**~In Another Part Of The City~**

**Silver's P.O.V.**

"Hurry up and get dressed, Silv, we gotta meet up with Sally and Sonic later." Blaze said as she climbed out of the bed and started to put on her bra and underwear.

I sat up, the bed's blanket covering my lower part.

I watched her get dressed.

_'If only I could've had the chance to hold her longer...' _

For those who don't know, we're not a couple.

We're not even dating.

We used to be good friends, Blaze and I, until we moved on to being Friends With Benefits.

It was her idea actually, and I was happy to oblige because I could get a free lay whenever I wanted to.

Sorry, I'm lying.

I actually agreed to this because I loved Blaze, and I knew I couldn't ever have her, so i figured 'Let's do this, so i could at least hold her in my arms whenever I want to, before it's all over.'

So we created a plan, and we would always meet up for our daily 'routine'.

It was amazing.

_She _felt amazing.

But the downside is that I can't tell her how I really feel about her.

That's because of the rules we had made.

And the no.1 most important rule was if one of us falls in love with the other, then we have to break it off.

I really don't want that, so i'll keep bottling up my feelings until forever ends.

Because I don't want to lose the best person in my life.

'SILVER! GET READY OR WE'LL BE LATE AND THEY'LL GET SUSPICIOUS!"

Oh yeah, and one more thing.

None of our friends know about our relationship except for me and Blaze.

Crazy life, isn't it?

* * *

**~Eggman's Base~**

**Eggman's P.O.V.**

"Damned stupid hedgehog...always destroying my robots..." I muttered in disgust as I began to repair another robot that had been smashed by that wretched blue rat.

Frustrated, I gripped the wrench in my hand and threw it across the room.

I sighed and moved over to my main computer screen.

I grabbed a nearby remote and turned it on.

I blinked in confusion as the screen was pitch black with a light blue blinking line.

I flipped through the channels, but there was only blackness and that blinking blue line.

"What in the name of..?" I pressed the off button, but it wouldn't turn off. **(Sounds familiar, doesn't it? XP MLIN The Prequel Chps. 4 & 5)**

That is, until the blinking blue line started to me, with letters appearing after it.

My eyes widened as the letters were combined into words.

_Hello Ivo Robotnik__

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

_Why Are You Yelling? There's no need for that...__

"WHO'S DOING THIS?! IS THIS THAT YELLOW BRAT THAT FIGHTS WITH THAT BLUE HEDGEHOG?!

_Funny, Dr Robotnik, but no, this isn't Miles Prower. I am simply here to inform you of something.__

"Did you really have to hack into my main COMPUTER?!"

_Yes, Yes I did.__

I crossed my arms.

"Well? SPEA-ER TYPE ALREADY"

_Well, I'll get to that, but first, a_ _question__

I raised an eyebrow.

_Are you still searching for Amy Rose?__

That caught me off guard, since I haven't heard of Ms Amy in years.

Ms Amy?! Since when did I call that pink fur-ball by her name?!

I looked at the screen. "What's it to you?"

_Because if you are, I can tell you the exact location of where she is._ _

I looked at the screen, reading the sentence over and over again.

Then I bursted out laughing.

"HA HA HA WHOO HO HO HO THAT WAS A GOOD ONE!" I laughed until I calmed down.

"First of all, I'm not searching for that pink rat, I never was. And secondly, if I was searching for her, I would've found her by then..."

_..._ _

I smirked in triumph as the blinking line didn't type anything.

_By the looks of your recently used files, it seems that you HAVE been looking for Amy Rose these past years..._ _

I widened my eyes. "DON'T HACK INTO MY FILES YOU BASTARD!"

_Stop kidding yourself, Ivo. We both know the truth. You could easily find her if you'd just accept my offer_

I crossed my arms and looked away.

"Why are you telling ME this? Why don't you tell that blue bastard about it. I have no use for her anyways."

_Ah...so it seems...__

_Well...I can't persuade you, can I? But just in case you change your mind, I've saved the file tracker of where she is_ _

"WELL I DON'T NEED IT"

_Just in case, Dr Ivo__

_Goodbye_ _

And with that, the blinking line was gone and a new picture appeared.

It was a map, and in the center of it was a pink blinking dot, with the description.

I leaned forward as I stared at the dot.

I stayed silent for a bit, until...

"Computer, examine the map fully and tell the the exact location of where that pink dot is..." I ordered as the computer buzzed in approval.

_'Is that really you, Amy Rose?' _

* * *

**Jamie: CLIFFY!**

**Cyro: Hope you liked this!**

**Raven: It's gonna be a looooonnng time before Jen updates, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

***slams door open* *wrapped in loose bandages* You Three...**

**Jamie: Oh Hey Jen, how was surgery? Did they get the writer's block outta ya?**

**...*glares at Cyro* ... *holds scalple up* Run.**

**Cyro: *screams and runs out the door***


	10. Chapter 10 (With OC Details)

**Hi. Fixed up my Laptop so expect some updating.**

**This chapter is at least 8,500 words, so be thankful. **

**Disclaimer: You want the damn disclaimer? Read the previous chapter for it.**

**Darius: O.o Tempermental much? **

**Nah, just too excited to waste precious time on little things.**

**Shit is SO gonna down in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**We Meet Again**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

_"Amy, we need to get you outta here..."_

_"D-Don't you wanna get out?! Aren't you trapped?!"_

_"YOU! YOU DID SOMETHING TO HER!"_

_"YOU DID SOMETHING TO MY BEST FRIEND!"_

_"YOU MONSTER! EXPLAIN YOURSELF YOU BASTARD!"_

Memories of what Rouge said echoed throughout my mind.

I didn't understand why she had said that, or why she had acted that way, and I'm still clueless.

I tried to talk to her later on, to at least say hi and meet up with her, but Mr Rich said to just let her be, so i didn't even get to say Hi or even Goodbye for that matter.

It pained me to see her leave. I wonder if she'll tell Soni-

"HEL-LOOO! MOBIUS TO AMELIA! YOU THERE?" I turned to M.L., who was waving her free hand in my face.

"Oh...sorry M.L., I kinda spaced out for a bit..." I said as my best friend threw me a worried look.

I turned my gaze to the ground for a while we walked through the mall.

"No it isn't...Amy you've been spacing out a lot...a-are you still thinking about what happened three days ago when the G.U.N. Commander and his agents came for inspection? Do you need to talk about it?" Moonlight asked, still casting me worried glances while we walked on.

I looked at her. "Moonlight, I'm fine. Just a little confused is all...and I'd like to talk about it, but later...I know you wanna check out three more shops here...and I'm not ready to finish this free day off so early..." I said with a smile, picking up my shopping bags for emphasis.

M.L. threw me one more look, but then smiled a bit. "Alright...whatever you say, but if you really wanna talk, then tell me... ya stubborn verde manzana..." she said with a giggle as I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyways.

_'She really is there for me...maybe I should just stop thinking about it and at least enjoy this day...I'll do that much for myself...' _

I glanced forward and smiled . "Hey M.L.! There's a new shop up ahead! Think we could find something?"

She sent me a devious smile, and we were about to make a run for the shop.

That's when it happened.

There was a large _CRASH _and then there were people screaming.

I glanced back to see a giant metallic claw grab me.

I heard Moonlight scream and that's when my world turned black.

* * *

_'...'_

_'...'_

_'...*groan*' _

I blinked as a painful blinding light shone into my eyes.

I shut them, scrunching up my face in annoyance.

I slowly opened up my eyes, as my vision got used to the light.

I sat up and I looked at my surroundings.

_'Where...Where am I?...' _

I was in a cage, with metallic bars surrounding me at every corner. I reached up to one of my ears, feeling a small looped earring and pressing on it, knowing it'll do it's supposed job.

I looked up at the cage. The ceiling of it was high enough for me to stand.

I tried to stand up, till the cage swerved from my weight and i fell on my behind with an 'OW!'.

The cage swung left and right, and that's when I saw through the bars that the cage was suspended many feet from the ground, through a metal chain.

_'Okay...WHERE THE HELL AM I?!' _

I tried to remember what happened before.

Me at the mall.

Moonlight.

Shopping.

Crash.

Screams.

_Giant Claw..._

I blinked as I tried to process what happened after, but nothing came to me.

I shook my head. I at least gotta get outta here, then I'll start thinking on how I got here...

I scanned the cage, but there was no lock I could pick.

_'Dammit! What kind of cage has no damn lock?!' _

I sighed in frustration and peered down from the cage.

"Helllooooooo? Anyone here?" Yeah. I know. It's stupid to speak out like that when you're caged in an unknown place. It's not like the kidnapper's just gonna be like "Yeah I'm the kitchen. Want a beer?"

But hell, I had no other options.

I listened and there was silence.

"Hello?" I called out again.

Nothing.

I growled in frustration and banged on the metal bars, shaking the whole cage back and forth.

"My My...seems our guest is impatient, right Decoe?"

"Heh seems so, Bocoe...You'd think she'd be more level-headed, but she's still the same hot-headed pink furball we all knew...Isn't that right Doctor?"

I blinked.

_'Those voices...' _

"Hello, brat." I widened my eyes and turned to the sound of the voice.

_'No way...' _

There, floating in his Egg Mobile, was the fat oaf himself, Dr Eggman.

"EGGHEAD!" I exclaimed happily.

He seemed confused as to why I'm so joyous to see him.

"Care to let me outta here?" That confusion melted away as soon as I said that.

He looked at me in anger. "Don't get cocky, pinkie. Just because I found you doesn't mean I'm gonna let you free so easily."

I scowled at him for a bit, before I asked.

"Well, then why did you kidnap me? Why am I here anyway?"

He seemed a bit shocked, as he leaned back.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are...Are you telling me that you wanted to stay there?" his bushy eyebrows furrowed in slight anger as he spoke.

I blinked. "Well, I was enjoying my day off shopping with my best friend at the mall...I don't really see a reason to why I wouldn't want to stay there..." I spoke.

He was silent, very silent and he looked like he was calculating something up.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...You...You aren't aware to what happened...are you?"

"...Huh?" Okay, now I'm seriously confused.

He just got angrier as he neared the cage. "Amy Rose, four years ago an accident happened and you went missing...do you know any of this?"

I gazed at him, confused and slightly scared. "Missing?..." I shook my head. "What are you talking about? I was never missin-There was never an accident...I was just living at Seaside Hill normally..." I said truthfully.

Well, If you count hardcore training and becoming part of a secret facility and epic team 'normal' then yeah.

He floated there in his mobile, just staring at me through his goggles.

Until he turned and sped towards the main computer with the big screen.

"I didn't want to be the one to show you this, but I've got no choice..." Dr Eggman said as he clicked a file and multiple news videos came on with my picture displayed on each of them.

I blinked and crept closer to the edge of the cage, as I gripped the metal bars and watched in horror.

**_"Breaking News: A Kidnapping occurred in South of Knothole where the young hero Amy Rose was allegedly kidnapped from her own home-"_**

**_"I am standing here today where the disappearance of Amy Rose just two days ago had occurred-"_**

**_"Police say that the kidnapping was planned out, and that young Amelia had fought back her attackers in order to escape. According to some evidence, Ms Rose may have also been beaten and raped bef-"_**

**_"Police say that Ms Rose is still missing, and will extend their search to a maximum of 7 months before terminating the search-" _**

**_"The Police can stop the search, but I, Sonic The Hedgehog, as well as the rest of the Sonic Team, will continue the search. We're going to find her. Whether it kills us or not."_**

The videos kept playing, but they were deaf to me as a dreaded feeling formed deep into my heart and stomach.

_'Kidnapped...'_

_'Missing...'_

_'Four years...' _

_'No...'_

_'No'_

_'Nononononononononono'_

"NO!" I screamed out, the cage shaking from the vibration of my voice.

Decoe and Bocoe jumped at the sound of my voice, but Eggman stayed perfectly calm.

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED! THAT IS NOT TRUE! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!" I exclaimed, gripping my quills and shutting my eyes.

I breathed heavily, trying to calm down.

_'What had happened when I left?...'_

Tears filled my eyes as I thought about Sonic and the others.

_'They believed a lie...they wasted four years to look for me...even though I was never really in danger...'_

"All I wanted was to get stronger..." I whispered pitifully as tears escaped my eyes.

"Just as I thought..." I heard Eggman say, but didn't have the guts to face him.

"You never really knew, did you?" I sniffled a bit, but still I couldn't face him.

He sighed. "No matter. You're here, unharmed, and that's what counts."

My ears perked up, and I raised my head to peer down at him.

He looked at me and caught my train of thought.

He choked up a bit "I-I mean, now I can use you to lure that pesky blue bastard into getting me the Chaos Emeralds. He'll be sure to cooperate, since I have his _**dearly missed **_Amy Rose..." he said as he turned and started to type coordinates into the main computer.

I leaned back, my thoughts once again overriding my mind.

_'...What now?...' _

* * *

**~Mobotropolis~**

**Sonic's P.O.V. **

The winds whipped past my fast as I accelerated over the hills, my T-shirt and jeans beating against the air pressure.

I felt my heart beat in my ears, and concentrated on the road.

I saw the small house up on the hill come into sight, and sped up.

I slowed down and skidded to a stop.

I scanned the run-down house, then slowly walked up to the doorstep, brushing my hand against the molded wooden sign on the front side of the home.

I knocked once on the door, and it creaked open, letting me know that, like always, no one was here.

I went inside, dust covering everything in sight.

The curtain windows were closed, letting in no light, and all the furniture were covered in tarps and sheets.

I sighed.

_'It hasn't changed one bit...' _

I was in Amy's old house.

It had been four years, and everyone had given up.

Everyone except me.

I was still searching, even though we had nothing.

"How did it come to this?..." I mumbled as I felt the figure of the couch under the gray tarp.

None of us saw this coming.

We all expected to find her immediately, like it was some regular thing.

They expected me to succeed. But we didn't find her.

**_I _**didn't find her.

Sonic The Hedgehog had failed in protecting one of his closest friends.

I still hold that to heart. I never felt so ashamed in my whole li-

Stop.

_'You're thinking of your pride again, Maurice...' _

I closed my eyes and sighed. I glanced at the whole room once again, a dreaded nostalgia filling my heart.

***Beep Beep***

I blinked and brought up my wrist communicator. It was Tails.

_**"Hey Sonic, where are you?"**_

"Not far, why?"

_**"Well, I made some new attachments to the X-Tornado and I was hoping you'd-"** _

I smirked. "Ah, yeah yeah yeah, I hear ya. I'll be there in a second."

_**"Alright, Thanks Sonic, see ya."** _I gave him a wink and shut off the communicator.

I glanced at the room once last time, before speeding off, the door swinging shut and the dust rising up from the wind.

* * *

**~Back At Eggman's Lair~ **

**Eggman's P.O.V.**

"Hey Amy, if you weren't kidnapped, then what have you been doing all these years?" Bokkun questioned the pink brat as I typed up coordinates.

"Well, I've been living normally." She answered.

"Alright, but did you ever think that, well...y'know, you could send something like a letter or made a phone call to tell the others that you were safe...and not missing..." Bokkun pointed out.

I paused a bit on my typing to listen to what she would say.

"...Believe me Bokkun, if I had known that this had happened, I would've came running back here..."

I scoffed and resumed my work.

"Well, didn't you at least write to the others about your life in Seaside or whatever? Didn't you tell them that you were leaving?"

There was silence, except for me working on the main computer, till I stopped and listened once more.

"... If it was allowed, I would've called them almost every day, but we only could write letters to our old friends...A-Actually, I did leave a note saying that I was leaving, didn't the police find it? A-And didn't the others receive my letters?" She said, and I was about to scoff again until I stopped myself.

I blinked and slowly hovered away from the main computer up to her cage.

"What do you mean 'If it was allowed'? And who are 'we'?" I asked sternly as she widened her eyes slightly.

She stayed silent. "What are you not telling me, Ms Amy?" I asked, leaning in slowly, making her back away.

She was about to answer before we were interrupted.

_Dr Eggman, the video transmission is ready for recording_ _My main computer spoke.

I nodded and turned back to the pink furball. "It seems that we'll have to continue this later." I said with a sinister voice.

She took a sharp intake of breath, and I smiled manically.

"Why don't you just **_relax_**" I said as I pressed a button and bullet-proof glass cascaded down from the top of the cage, connecting to the bottom.

She crawled up and banged on the glass, her protests muffled out by the glass.

"You just get some sleep..." Green smoke filled the glass cage, as Amy's banging had slowly begun to stop.

I pressed another button and the green smoke faded, and the cage pulled apart, leaving the unconscious hedgehog dangling from the air; chains wrapped around her wrists above her head.

"it'll all be over soon..." I said with an evil laugh and headed to the main computer.

* * *

**~Mystic Ruins~**

**Normal P.O.V. **

"And so, with the addition of the twin turbines, we can travel faster and the plane is even more durable to air pressure." Tails concluded as he turned to face the others.

He was met with a sleeping & drooling Knuckles, a spaced-out Manic, a fly that had captured the full curiosity and attention of Silver, and a really bored Sonic chasing a small ant with his finger on a table.

He sighed. "Guys...can't you at least be interested in what I'm trying to explain?" he pleaded.

No one even flinched, except for Knuckles, who let out a snore.

He shook his head. "Well, at least, I'm happy with my work" Tails smiled as he brought out an old rag and started to wipe the windshield of the Tornado.

***Knock Knock* **

"It's open." Sonic called out.

There was a sound of a door opening and footsteps, if not many.

Sally and Blaze entered the workshop, and took one look at the sight.

"...I guess the presentation went well..." Blaze commented as Tails let out a half-hearted laugh.

Silver, somehow tearing his undivided attention from the little fly, came to focus on his best friend, who threw him a smile, which he gladly returned.

"So, what gives us the honor of having two princesses from separate kingdoms and dimensions in our presence? Did you two really come all this way just to see me?" Silver asked in fake honor, earning a glare from Blaze and a small smile from Sally.

"Well, I just got a new transmission from Eggman and naturally came to find Sonic to check it out. Other than that, nothing else." Sally said matter-of-factly, lifting a small USB while earning a frown from Silver and a small smirk from Sonic.

"Well, maybe my best friend Blaze came to see m-"

"No I came for Sonic too."

Tails and Sonic laughed out loud as Silver fumed and crossed his arms while pouting.

The conversation managed to snap Manic out of his daze, and somehow shake Knuckles from his nap.

"So about this transmission..." Tails started off.

"What does Egghead have for us this time?" Sonic asked, leaning back and using the table as a footrest.

"Well, I didn't really check it out, since we all know how you'd get when you're excluded." Sally said, while the others approved. "Mind if I use the main computer for this, Tails?"

Tails ushered towards the large screen. "Be my guest, Auntie."

She smiled and approached the computer, injecting the USB device and analyzing the setting before playing the transmission.

A static, messy image of Eggman came into view, before Sally fixed it to look clearer.

_**"Hello Sonic T. Hedgehog. It's your ever-favorite evil villain, Dr Eggman."**_

Sonic narrowed his eyes and scoffed, turning his head away.

_**"Now I understand that I haven't been terrorizing the city lately, and that is because I have begun to slowly increase in power, and as of now, I'm almost finished with my most ultimate weapon-"**_

"He never does change does he?" Manic asked as he watched.

"Nope, he's still the same old Egghead" Silver said, earning some chuckles.

_**"But all I need is 7 Chaos Emeralds. Chaos Emeralds that you, the Sonic Team, will provide for me."** _

"Over my dead body..." Sonic mumbled as Knuckles smirked at the comment.

_**"Now, I know what you all are thinking, 'Why would I ever want to do that?' Well, Sonic Team, I have a very good reason for it."**_

_**"You see, I have something you're searching for, or...someone you're searching for..."**_

Sonic removed his feet from the table and leaned into his seat, with the others now silent and listening intently.

_**"Someone you've been searching for the past four years, I presume?..."**_Eggman moved away from the screen.

**_"Oh hohohohohohohohohoho! Now I've got your attention, haven't I?"_ **The screen moved to follow Eggman in his Egg Moblie.

Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, Manic, Silver, Tails and Blaze widened their eyes in shock and horror as the screen moved and focused on a captured Mobian.

"N...No..." Tails let out a shaky whisper as he stared at the screen.

**_"Yes, I have Ms Amy Rose"_ **Eggman exclaimed as the screen zoomed in onto an unconscious Amy. He tilted her dangling head up. **_"Look, it really is her, in case you needed reassuring; she still has the same childish features on her, eh?"_ **The screen moved away from them and re-focused on Eggman.

**_"If you ever want to see your 'precious friend' again, you'll bring me the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Think wisely, Sonic Team."_ **And with that, the transmission ended.

Silence infiltrated the room, no one daring to speak as they stared at the blue hedgehog, waiting for the exploding reaction.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Tails" Tails jumped at the sound of his 'brother's voice. "Analyze the transmission. Find where is Eggman's lair, then fire up the X-Tornado. It's time to test out how great the twin turbines really are." Sonic ordered as he stood up.

Tails nodded.

"...But...what about the 7 Chaos Emeralds?" Manic spoke out, stopping Sonic in his tracks.

He didn't even turn to look at his twin. "We're not sure it's even her, it may be some other hopeless girl, either way, we have to save her. We're going to break in, get her, and get out. There will never be any negotiation nor trade." Sonic answered before he left the room.

Silence once again filled the room.

"Well..." Knuckles stood up from his place on the couch. "You heard him. Get ready for a break in."

* * *

**~At Egghead's Lair~**

**Normal P.O.V. **

"DAYUM! This really is a big place, eh Flame?" Darius exclaimed as he flew above the group, scoping out the hall for security cameras.

"Darius, get down before you hurt yourself." Star said as she walked with the rest of the group.

"Aw c'mon Star, we rarely get to let our wings loose from the harnesses. At least let me stretch out mah wingz" he said, as he soared higher.

"Why couldn't we have just left him on the ship with Julia, or with Moonlight and Raven back at the facility at that matter?" Flame whispered to Conner, who was holding a tracking device.

"Just focus on finding Amy." Conner answered, leading the group ahead.

The team had set out on a rescue mission, since about an hour ago they retrieved a signal from Amy's tracker in an unknown location, and due to what happened with her and Moonlight at the mall, they had immediately set out for their missing teammate, eventually ending up in a villains lair.

But it wasn't the full team; only Flame and Conner, Darius and Cyro, along with Starlight and Jamie, had entered the lair, leaving Moonlight and Raven back at the base and Julia guarding the ship.

"I wonder what kind of kidnapper would have so much as a death wish to kidnap one of our teammates." Jamie commented.

"Yeah" Darius pumped a fist into his palm. "This guy's so gonna regret it. Aw man, I wish Raven was here to watch me beat the guy to a pulp and cheer me on" Darius said dreamily.

"Ha, that'd never happen, even if she was here." Cyro commented with a chuckle.

"It wouldn't, no, it COULDN'T even happen in your dreams, Bat Boy." Star laughed, getting a fist bump from Cyro.

"If you miss her so much, why didn't you just stay at the facility? It's not like we need you here anyways..."

"Oh yeah? Well you're not doing a great job at leading the team either, Flame Brain. Leaving all the work to Conner."

"Ice Prick"

"Fire Princess"

"Frost Pixie"

"Pyromaniac"

"Why you-"

Conner's tracker began to beep slowly. "Guys, we're getting close..." He said.

"Alright everyone, get ready and keep your guards up." Flame ordered as Darius landed next to Cyro.

"You're an ass." Darius mumbled to Cyro, who smiled in response.

"Just preachin' the truth." Cyro answered through a whisper, and getting a small shove from Darius.

The beeping on the tracker began to rapidly increase, and Flame jogged up to the entrance of the next room.

He pushed the large metallic door, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's coded." Jamie said as she observed the small keypad on the side of the giant door.

"Can we hack it?" Flame asked as he approached Jamie and looked at the keypad.

"Well, we could if Raven was her-"

"SEE? RAVEN SHOULD'VE BEEN HERE!"

"SHUT UP DARIUS. Anyway, it's hard. This seems like a very complicated combination." Jamie concluded.

Flame sighed and looked back at the others. "Well, we're going to have to do it the hard way..."

"You mean the Fun way" Cyro said as he smiled slyly along with Darius.

"Tch..." Flame lowered his head. "Fine." He raised it up to look at his teammates. "You can do it the 'fun' way, but be careful." Flame warned as he and Jamie stepped away from the door.

"Yo no quiero ser el que tiene que recoger todas las piezas a su cuerpo si esto falla ..." Flame mumbled as Darius and Cyro approached the door.

Darius grabbed four small round devices from his waist belt and gave two to Cyro.

They both plastered the small round devices onto the door, and then stepped back.

"Cover your ears, everyone" Darius warned before he pulled out a small trigger. "Esta perrita va a dar una 'BOOM' fuerte!" He said as he pressed the trigger, and the devices exploded, shaking the door and filling them with smoke.

The door creaked, then fell down completely with a CRASH.

* * *

A loud alarm went off and red light flashed everywhere.

"Alright guys move!" Flame ordered as they all charged through the large open pathway.

"We gotta find Ameli...a?" Flame stopped in his tracks, with the others trailing behind him.

He gazed at the main room. Hundreds of robots stood in single file, side by side, around the open pathway with their guns pointed and ready at the team.

"Huh, Sonic. You arrived earlier than expected." A figure emerged from behind the army of bots.

"Did you get me my 7 Chaos Emeral-" Eggman stopped as he stared at the orange hedgehog and his team.

"You're not Sonic! How did you find my lair?!" Eggman demanded, enraged.

Flame stayed silent, glaring at the over-sized Egg...person?

Eggman scoffed and turned. "Whatever, destroy them" He said with a wave of his hand.

"Team Mist, MOVE!" Flame ordered as the team spread out in different directions.

The robots opened fire immediately.

Flame dodged the bullets and sent a fire-engulfed fist into the first robot he got his hands on.

He pulled out his hand and sent a kick to another robot.

"TRAE EN!" Flame hollered as the other robots charged at him.

* * *

Conner grasped a metal ledge and hoisted himself up, and started to sprint across the narrow ledge.

Bullets lodged themselves into the wall behind him, as he tried to avoid the armored robots.

He saw two robots ahead of him on the ground, and as they reloaded, he grabbed a metallic bar and broke it from the wall.

He jumped onto the nearest bot and jammed the bar into it's head, then pushed himself off and landed on another one, lodging the same bar into it's circuits.

He left the bar and jumped onto the 'shoulders' of another robot and gripped the edges of it's head, using his strength, and with a grunt he tore it off, wires sparking and short circuiting. He then threw it at the nearest robot.

He jumped once more and landed, crouching before standing up and gazing around. He smirked at the handy work he did, but then more robots swarmed around him. He raised up his fists and got into a fighting position.

* * *

Jamie sent rays of boiling hot water towards the robots.

She formed a large pressured water ball and hurled it towards a group of other robots.

They fizzled and tweaked, before exploding.

"Ha, they're not even waterproof..." Jamie smirked in triumph, but then noticed that more robots were coming in, and that she was getting ambush.

She began to form another water ball, till she saw all the robots short circuit infront of her, their eyes burning out and popping.

They collapsed at her feet, and she lowered her hands.

She rolled her eyes. "Sparky, I never asked for your help." she said as she turned to see Cyro holding up his hand, which was covered in electric bolts.

"Oh i know, but I saw a cute damsel in distress, and decided 'why not?'" Cyro answered as he neared her and smiled slyly.

Jamie narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not a damsel, I can handle myself and the situation I put myself in. Now focus on the mission."

"You didn't really look like you handled the situation too well, though." She gave him a glare and he smiled cheekily.

"You're such a-" She didn't get to finish the insult as more and more robots came in to fight.

"Save it for later." Cyro said as he and Jamie went back to back, Jamie forming water balls and Cyro igniting electricity in his hands, ready to fight the bots.

* * *

"DO THESE THINGS EVER END?!" Darius complained as he flew higher to avoid the robots.

He formed a gray cloud, his green eyes becoming a bit misty, before sending out dozens of sharp ice picks, hitting the robots effectively.

He panted, and formed two large bulks of ice on each of his hands and arms, then dived straight into the swarm, pulverizing them one after another.

Eggman glanced back at the struggling team, then chuckled.

"They'll never destroy them all...No matter how skilled they seem..." He spoke.

Decoe and Bocoe watched nervously.

"U-Um, yes, even if they do fail-"

"They WILL fail, Decoe"

"Y-Y-Yes! They will fail, but, what happens when Sonic and his team arrive? We wouldn't have half as many robots due to what's happeni-"

The golden robot didn't continue as a light cream bat landed standing on the control panel in front of the trio with a SLAM.

Her eyes glared at each of them, before settling on Eggman.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Get off of my control panel you little-"

"Where is she?"

Eggman blinked. "What are you-"

"WHERE IS SHE?! I KNOW YOU HAVE HER!" Star demanded as she neared the evil doctor.

Decoe and Bocoe flinched and cowered behind the Doctor.

Dr Eggman scanned her eyes, then realization hit him. "Ah...you're Amy's friends, I presume?"

Star didn't flinch, but he saw that she recognized the name.

A sinister smile made his way across his face, his bushy mustache rising. "What has Ms Amy been hiding all these years?"

Star narrowed her eyes at him and bared her teeth, before sending a punch towards the doctor.

She never got to hurt him.

**_CRASH_**

* * *

She turned her gaze to what had happened, and Eggman took the chance.

He smacked her away like a bug, and pressed a yellow button.

Star went flying, and was about to hit the wall before spreading out her wings and stopping herself.

She glared at the doctor, then noticed the others.

Needlessly to say, she, along with the rest of Team Mist, were shocked.

The robots stopped their pursuit, and put away their guns.

They stood straight and motionless.

"What the?" Conner whispered as he sized up the now-still robot.

The shock was subdued when another CRASH sounded out in the building.

* * *

Smoke covered the new entrance, and out stepped Sonic The Hedgehog, along with Silver, Tails, Sally, Blaze and Knuckles.

Sonic scanned the area before landing on Eggman.

He narrowed his eyes. "Where is she?" he said.

Eggman raised his eyebrow. "Oh? Does every guest I get ask for someone? How rude."

Sonic gritted his teeth. "WHERE IS SHE?!" he exclaimed, outraged.

Eggman looked surprised, but he really was expecting this kind of reaction from his enemy. "Where are my 7 Chaos Emeralds?"

Sonic's eye twitched. "Show me her first."

Eggman was slightly annoyed, but he felt too giddy to argue. He pressed a blue button, and part of the wall side open, revealing a hidden closet of sort.

Slowly emerging from it, was a pole, having a chain connected to it and dangling from her wrists was Amy Rose, who was still unconscious.

Flame widened his eyes. "Amy..."

"AMY!" Tails yelled out as he twirled his twin tails and started to hover towards his 'big sister'.

Knuckles grabbed his ankle before he could fly off and pulled him down.

"Easy Fox boy. We're gonna get her."

Eggman smirked. "Now that you've seen here, show me my Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic flinched a bit, the others behind him anticipating what he'll do.

Conner stole a glance at Darius, then tapped lightly at the metal wall. Darius' ears picked up the sound and turned to see Conner.

Conner ushered him to Amy. Darius nodded in understanding and silently headed towards his unconscious comrade.

"You do have the Chaos Emeralds, don't you Sonic?" Eggman said through grit teeth, his patience wearing thin.

Sonic furrowed his eyebrows, still glaring, thought unsure of what to do.

Until...

"DOCTOR! ONE OF THE INTRUDERS IS TRYING TO FREE THE HOSTAGE!" Bocoe shouted out.

Darius, as well as the rest of Team Mist, widened their eyes and held in their breath.

Dr Eggman turned, enraged; he grabbed a ray gun and shot at Darius, hitting him in the arm.

"ACK!" Darius stifled his scream as he grip his burnt wrist, and back away from his friend.

"Know your place." Eggman spat, till he turned back to Sonic. "Now, where were w-"

He saw Sonic's state of confusion as he glanced at the bat. A sinister idea popped into his mind, as he smiled, his white teeth gleaming.

"Ah, I see you've finally seen our guests...Sonic and Team, I would like to present to you the people who caused all the trouble in the first place..." Eggman ushered to the other members of Team Mist.

Sonic and the others looked at each of them. Sonic's eyes landed on Conner, and his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as he recognized the hedgehog.

Flame backed up to Conner. "Do you have any idea on what is going on?"

"Nada...but I doubt it's gonna end up well..."

Eggman smiled. "These people, are the same people who abducted Ms Rose from her home four years ago..." Their eyes widened, as they listened intently.

"Abducted?..." Cyro whispered to Jamie, who didn't really respond.

"And when I found Ms Rose, they were holding her captive. They've been the ones who took her away, who hid her away from all of you! And now they've come back to retrieve her! To take her away again! Be thankful, Sonic...I found your precious Ms Amy, and all I asked for was the Chaos Emeralds...But now, I think the more fitting reward would be for you all to get rid of these intruders, these..._scum..._What do you say?"

The Sonic Team glared at each member, anger seething through each of them.

Flame gulped, then furrowed his eyebrows. "Conner...tell the others to get ready for battle..."

Sonic glared straight at Flame. "I'm not sure what's going on...but it seem's like we are very very far from finished..." Flame concluded as he got in a battle position.

Sonic gritted his teeth. He growled and charged at Flame.

"ACK!" A punch to the gut sent Flame slamming into the wall. "Ugh..." Flame slid to the ground.

"FLAME!" Conner hollered to his leader, before perking up his ears and barely avoiding a punch from Knuckles.

"Shit-" Knuckles charged at Conner and sent a hard punch in the chest upwards, sending Conner into the air.

Conner made a grab for the ledge and began to run across it, while Knuckles growled and started to punch the wall underneath the ledge, making the ledge shudder beneath Conner. Conner almost lost his footing on the ledge, but quickly regained it, as he shot a look of help towards Darius.

Darius got the signal and swooped down, catching Conner by his arms. "Ready?" Darius asked and Conner nodded.

Darius spun around, then flung Conner towards Knuckles. Conner formed himself into a ball and spin-dashed into Knuckles, knocking him down. He then began to wrestle with Knuckles, trying to keep him down.

Blaze saw the whole thing and slowly started to get nearer and nearer to Darius. She narrowed her eyes and formed a fireball in her palm, approaching the unsuspecting bat.

With a cry, she flung the burning hell towards him. "DARIUS!" Cyro called out and Darius turned, finally noticing the fireball but realizing it was too late. He waited for the burning pain to start, but it never came. Instead, he saw nothing, as if the fireball disappeared, and all he heard was the sound of fire being put out.

He looked at Blaze, who looked at Jamie in shock. Jamie had formed another waterball and threw it at Blaze, who deflected it with one of her flames.

"DARIUS! CUIDAR DE LOS OTROS! LA TENGO!" Jamie announced as she charged at Blaze. Darius took one last look at his younger sister before flying off.

* * *

Star began to fly towards Amy, and hovered beside her dangling form.

"AMY! Amy hon, you gotta wake up! PLEA-" She didn't get to continue her plea, as she felt herself freeze. She couldn't move at all. Her whole form was outlined in a baby blue light, that strangely reminded her of Moonlight's-

She widened her eyes.

_'Telekinesis...' _She felt someone spin her around, and she was met with a floating white hedgehog, outlined with the same light.

"What do you think you're doing?" Silver said, using his powers to bring her closer. Star struggled against the power, but it was futile.

She gazed into Silver's furious eyes. "You're not gonna take her away again." He stated as he was about to fling her against a wall; a metallic chunk hit him on his head, making him loose his focus and setting Star free. "Tch...who threw that?!" Silver demanded as he gazed down to see Cyro holding a pile of metallic scraps in one hand, while bouncing one separate chunk of metal in the other, continually glaring at him.

Silver narrowed his eyes as Star landed next to Cyro. "Seem's we're gonna be in for a looonnnngg time, eh Star?" Cyro commented as Star stayed silent. "Just throw scrap metal." Star ordered.

While those two were distracted, Tails crawled past the three and slowly flew towards the unconscious Amy.

"Amy...Amy wake up! We're here to save you! Please Amy!" Tails pleaded in a whisper. He glanced at the chains holding her wrists. He pulled out a screw driver. "Don't worry Amy, I'll getcha outta here in no time! Just...just hang on!" He reassured as he began to hack into the hole of the chains.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V.**

Darkness surrounded me. I couldn't see anything except my body. Its not like I needed to. I just wanted to be alone. That way I wouldn't burden anyone with fake kidnappings and screw-ups. I sat in fetal position, just consuming the darkness. I didn't utter a word, as I just sat there, reminiscing in horrible thoughts.

Do I even have a purpose to be here? To be _alive? _No. Of course not.

Why was I brought into Mobius in the first place? What did Chaos think when it decided to create _me? _I'll never amount to anything. Even when I try to get stronger I fail. I should just disappear from the face of Mobius. Everyone would be happier without me.

Yeah...*sniff* _everyone..._

"Wow, I really haven't changed, have I?" I lifted my head up, looking for the sound of my voice. And standing in front of me, was my thirteen-year-old self.

"Nice to see myself again, right? she spoke as I stayed silent.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"DONE!" Tails said in triumph as he got Amy loose. "OOF! Sh-She's heavy!" Tails said, struggling with the still knocked-out Amy's dead weight.

"Please wake up Amy!" Tails pleaded as he started to carry her bridal style.

"Umm...Doctor?" Decoe warned as he saw the two flying off. "I know, Decoe. Watch." Dr Eggman pulled out the same ray gun from before, and started to shoot at Tails.

"WOAH!" Tails avoided the oncoming blasts, while trying to get Amy to safety.

"TAILS!" Sally waved up at him. "GET HER AWAY FROM HERE! TAKE HER INTO THE HALLS!" Sally ordered him.

Conner heard her order, then shouted over to Darius, before dodging a bulky fist from Knuckles. "DARIUS! GET AMY!"

Darius saw him and nodded, then started to zoom over to Tails.

"Oh no you don't..." Eggman mumbled as he aimed for Tails, who was trying to escape with Amy. He shot the ray and it narrowly missed him, but hitting one of the lighting's support ropes, making the large lighting case fall.

The thing was, it was going to fall straight onto Sally. Sally widened her eyes and screamed. She waited for the crushing impact, but it never touched her. Instead, she felt as if she was moving, so she opened an eye, and saw that Darius was flying while carrying her bridal-style. She just stared at him in shock and confusion.

He landed onto safe ground, and took one last glance at Sally. Sally couldn't speak, she just stared at him before he went flying back to help his comrades

_'Did...Did he just save me?'_

Darius was mentally kicking himself. _'I can't believe I just did that...but...it's better than her getting hurt...' _He brushed off the feeling and headed towards Eggman, anger biting at him.

_'I'm just gonna take care of this bastardo...' _Darius said as he started to attack Eggman.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V.**

"Alright, I get that you're all upset and gloomy because of what happened, but believe me, it isn't the end of the world..." Younger me said as she sat next to me.

I looked at her. She sweat-dropped. "Okay...it may look bad, but it isn't something that you can't fix!" She said optimistically.

I raised my eyebrow. "How can I do that?! For the past four years, i had been training to get stronger, while my friends believed that I was kidnapped, sending them on a wild goose chase. And through all of my training, I STILL managed to get kidnapped by my childhood terrorizer. How can I fix all that?"

She stayed silent. I scoffed and lowered my head. "That's what I thought."

There was silence for the next few minutes.

"Well, you could always try and work this out." She looked at me. I raised my head and blinked. I furrowed my eyebrows. "how do I do that?"

She smiled "Easy. You just gotta get the team together and explain everything. Clear things up and make them understand. At least that'll help the situation that you're in!" she said.

I pondered on it for a bit. "...I don't even know how to begin."

Younger me smiled sweetly "You gotta take responsibility for it"

"But I never planned it to turn out this way."

"True, but if you don't take responsibility, then who will?"

I stayed silent. "Okay...I'll...I'll take responsibility...and try..."

She smiled happily. "Alrighty then, but first thing's first. You gotta wake up."

"Wake up?"

She nodded. "Wake Up Amy. Wake Up"

* * *

"WAKE UP AMY! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and groaned. I was laying on the ground, and someone was leaning over me.

Th person shaking me let out a relieved sigh. "Amy!" I blinked and looked at the person.

I rubbed my eyes. "T-Tails?..." He looked even more relieved when I said his name. He smiled. I barely recognized him.

_'He's grown so much...' _

I widened my eyes. "Where am I? Where's Eggman?! Why are you here?!" I said as I sat up.

"Woah Amy! Easy! You're safe! We're still at Eggman's lair, and i came with Sonic and the others."

I blinked in confusion. "B-But...where are they?!"

Tail's expression grew solemn. "They're fighting the people who kidnapped you four years ago."

I stared at him. "...?" then realization hit me, as I ran my hand onto my looped earring "WHAT?!" I screamed at him.

He widened his eyes and grabbed my shoulders. "No No worries Amy! He's taking care of them right now! They won't get you!" he said, trying to sound reassuring.

I shook my head. "It's not that, Tails." What i told him next sent him in a state of shock.

"I was never really kidnapped!" I said, as I got up and sprinted towards the hall leading towards the main control room.

* * *

**~With Sonic and Flame~ **

Sonic dodged a flaming fist from Flame and retaliated with a kick to the chest. Flame staggered back and barely avoided the oncoming punch to the face from Sonic.

He grit his teeth and sent two fireballs towards the blue speedster, then charging at him and giving him a punch to the jaw, sending the blue hero hurtling to the wall. He panted and approached the blue hedgehog, but then Sonic recovered and attacked Flame with a spin dash.

"You just won't give up, will ya?" Sonic said angrily as he sent more hits to Flame.

Flame narrowed his eyes and sent multiple fireballs at him. "I'm not letting you have her, azul." Flame claimed, enraging Sonic.

Sonic let out a growl and accelerated, sending multiple powerful fists at Flame. "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE HER!" Sonic screamed at him, punching him hard in the face and not relenting.

Flame staggered back, but Sonic didn't let up. He sent kicks, homing attacks and punches towards Flame.

"GRRRRRRRRR" Sonic sent a hard left hook to Flame's face, sending Flame flying to the ground.

Flame was bloodied up and bruised, and he tried to lift himself up from the ground. Sonic approached him, his figure towering darkly over Flame. Flame glared at him while Sonic stared at him in deep hatred.

Everyone had stopped fighting, as they each stared at the two.

"Time to go to sleep, bastard." Sonic said as he pulled back his fist, ready to send a punch to Flame to knock him out completely.

Flame kept glaring at him, and tensed as the fist came flying down at him.

What shocked them both was what happened next.

Two hands, smaller than his, were gripping the fist that he was about to drive into Flame.

His eyes traveled from the hands towards the person who stopped him, and his breath hitched.

Flame, as well as every single person in the room stared at the sight. Silence crept across the room like a thick mist.

Pink quills draped her face, her head hung low as she stood between Sonic and Flame.

"Don't...Please..." He heard her whisper as his pupils dialated at the voice.

"It..It's a misunderstanding..." Her whole form shook as she spoke.

"Please stop..." her grip on his fist tightened as she raised her head.

"Please stop hurting my _brother..._' Amy pleaded as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! HELL YEAH!**

**I don't care if my fingers are bleeding, this was WORTH IT!**

**Please R & R! **

**_Translations for Spanish:_**

_Verde Manzana: Green Apple_

_Yo no quiero ser el que tiene que recoger todas las piezas a su cuerpo si esto falla: I don't want to be the one who has to pick up all your body parts if this fails_

_Esta perrita va a dar una 'BOOM' fuerte: This Bitch is gonna give a loud 'BOOM'. _

_TRAE EN: BRING IT ON._

_DARIUS! CUIDAR DE LOS OTROS! LA TENGO!: DARIUS! TAKE CARE OF THE OTHERS! I GOT HER!_

_azul: blue_

**Note: I've found out that one of the chapters of MLIN the Prequel is a copy of it's previous chapter.**

**The chapter was about Team Mist's powers.**

**So for the newbies that didn't get to know what the powers were, here it is.**

**It also includes what they look like too and other details :)**

* * *

**Flame The HedgeCat: **3/4 Hedgehog, 1/4 Cat (Mostly Hedgehog, but with Cat Ears) Orange fur with red streaked quills that are slicked back, along with two side bangs, one on either side of his face. Light Ocean Blue eyes. Can form and control Fire, hence the name Flame. Leader of Team Mist. No siblings and next heir to the facility.

**Conner Daiz: **Hedgehog. Dark green fur with metallic platings all over his quills and a mechanical limb serving as his left leg. Blue eyes. No real powers, but has amazing flexibility and balance. Second-In-Command of Team Mist. No blood relatives. Lives with foster family.

**Darius The Bat: **Bat. Gray fur, with smooth black hair. Dark green eyes. Can control and form Ice and Snow. Bomb Advisor of Team Mist (He handles things that go BOOM). No blood relatives. Lives with foster family.

**Cyro The Wolf: **Wolf. Gray fur & spiky hair. Yellow eyes. Can form and control electricity, hence the nickname 'Sparky'. Essential member of Team Mist (Note that not all members have specific roles) No siblings and is the next heir to his parent's fortune.

**Starlight The Bat: **Bat. Light cream fur with REALLY LIGHT yellow streaks. Sky blue eyes. Can form and control light. Essential member of Team Mist. Has one younger sister and no brother. Lives with family.

**Raven The Bat:** Bat. Unlike her older sister, she is midnight blue and has straight black hair with a large bang covering her right eye. Baby blue eyes. Can form and control darkness. Technology Supervisor of Team Mist. Has one older sister and no brother. Lives with family.

**Jamie The Vixen:** Fox (Female). Fuschia pink fur and straight hair. Apple Green eyes. Can control and form water. Essential member of Team Mist. Older one of twins, and has an adopted older brother (Darius) . Lives with family.

**Julia The Vixen:** Fox (Female). Fuschia pink fur and curly hair (If you squint, her fur is a little darker than Jamie's). Dark Ocean blue eyes. Can also control and form water. Airforce Pilot, and Essential member of Team Mist. Younger one of the twins, and has an adopted older brother. Lives with family.

**Moonlight Rayy: **Hedgehog. Gray fur with black streaks and 3 side bangs. Golden Yellow eyes. Has Chaos Force, as well as Telekinesis, but due to certain circumstances, her ability with Chaos Force is very inexperienced. Mechanic/Engineer of Team Mist. No blood siblings. Lives with Guardian/Foster Father.

* * *

**Well, hope this'll help!**

**Maybe I'll fix that chapter once I find the time...SEE YA!**


End file.
